


Lost Treasure in Gerudo Town

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Mute Link, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Prince Sidon travels to Gerudo Town on a mission to strike an alliance with their leader, Chieftaness Riju. He quickly becomes tangled in the mystery of Riju's tiny, fair handmaid who is more than she appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At one point, this fic was meant to be 10k of Sidon getting it down with a pleasure slave Riju sent him as a courtesy (who was of course Link). But the idea grew legs and took off lol. Enjoy, uhhhhh two dicks (wooo) and Link comes like three times. Nice. Link is of age in this fic, consenting adult lol.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

The deeper southwest the Zora caravan marches, the more thankful Sidon is that a party had been sent ahead with Mipha and Vah Ruta to prepare a temporary oasis. Sure, the trip down stream all the way to Lake Hylia had been nothing to them. But since striking out on foot, wagons, and mounts, it’s been a trial. The worst part is protecting their skin from the dry desert heat. He and the Zora around him gleam in the sunlight, skin and scales shining under a thick coating of salve made from the mud of their river. They would dry out and bake in the sun, otherwise. At night when they camp, they take care to wash themselves with the extra water they'd brought. And at dawn, they re-apply the salve before continuing. Tall grass gives to thorny shrub and thorny shrub to sand and gravel by the time they worry about the water supply. But on the air, drifting from the direction of Gerudo Town is the familiar, comforting scent of water. There hasn't been a pure, clean source of water in this area for decades, maybe a century. Prince Sidon has come as a representative of his father in order to hopefully forge an alliance with the Gerudo Chieftainess Riju. Even if he and the advisors his father had sent cannot reach an agreement, Sidon knows it will be an excellent chance to learn diplomacy. He won't have his father to fall back on forever. 

The caravan pauses for one more night on the fringes of the desert. Trading their light, flowing garments for full coverage to protect their eyes and gills, they continue before the sun rises on the final day of their trip across the land. The collective sigh from all of them at the shimmer of water and the mighty shadow of Vah Ruta in the distance takes some of the heat and ache out of them. Sidon knows they must reach the Zora camp set up outside Gerudo Town before they can indulge, but his tight skin itches for water. He's never gone this long without it, and it's proving more of a test than facing the Chieftainess seems. The prince steels himself and turns his eyes away from the water with a groan. Luckily, no one seems to hear him over their own complaints. Bottling his desire for the water helps keep him upright and regal when Chieftainess Riju’s entourage also comes into view. She waits for them under a tent with her bodyguard at her side and a tiny handmaiden. Sidon eyes the poor thing as they pass and bow their heads to the ruler. He's used to the idea of Gerudo women matching his height, but the petite girl standing just behind Riju puzzles him. She's fair with blond hair escaping the scarf covering her head and most of her face. It's much more formal and concealing than Riju’s attire, which Sidon has seen before. He dismounts faster than the rest of his group and kneels to put himself lower than Riju, attempting to make a good impression. 

Pleasant smile on his face despite the sun and wind, Sidon says, “Thank you for having us, Chieftainess Riju. I apologize for the delay in our arrival and hope we haven't disrupted your people too much in accommodating us.” 

She hums, and he takes that as a sign to stand. With his eyes still trained down, he sneaks a glance at the little maiden hiding behind her. He catches the girl staring through the slit of her head scarf—blue pools that would rival the Zora River, by the gods!—and he can't get the next words out, caught in her grasp. She shifts away and blinks down at the ground, small hand slipping out to clasp the scarf tighter around her. Strands of blond hair escape, and the puzzle of the little handmaiden deepens. Sidon stands like a fool as his advisors descend around him, striking up opening conversation with Riju. Someone is taking their exhausted mounts away, but he can't spare even a moment to pay attention. Riju’s dark eyes pin him to the spot before she tosses a glimpse over her shoulder at the small girl. Sidon has the grace to blush and grin when Riju smirks at him. It all passes over the notice of his men, and for that he's thankful. The Chieftainess doesn't remark on his behavior, and he doesn't get a chance to speak with Riju or her maid before they disembark to return to Gerudo Town. His dry eyes follow their short shadows as the noon sun rises directly over head. He can stand the heat and dry no longer, and a vision of cerulean blue fills his mind’s eye with the first splash of water. 

- 

He needn't wait long to see the little maid again. She approaches the deep, wide oasis Zora engineers had dug out of the desert while Sidon lurks near the bottom. A swipe of his feet just moments before had revealed the long dead shells of some snails and shellfish stuck in the earth. There had been water here long ago, and he's eager to waste time by picking pretty shells from the mud. The taste of blood in the water draws his attention immediately, though, and he dives to the edge where a shadow lurks. Two feet, dainty and brown on the bottom with dirt, have plunged into the water. One oozes blood from a cut just above the knob of an anklebone. Not a snakebite, but perhaps a slice from some desert plant. The flesh is cut cleanly, as if from a leaf of parchment. An equally small hand dives into the water to scrub at the wound. Sidon lets a rumble from his throat echo across the temporary lake, warning any other Zora to keep away. He gets silence in return, and it's only then that he approaches the tiny feet. Through the rippling surface, he makes out a warped face and those blue eyes all framed by blond hair. There's a thin, silk covering over the lower part of the girl’s face, but he can't make details out through the water anyway. She must see him though, because her frantic scrubbing at the wound pauses. 

In his fist, Sidon cradles the shells he'd found and wanders directly under the maiden’s shadow. She withdraws her hand, but rather than flee like he expects, she wiggles her toes in the water and lingers there. He doesn’t bother bottling a chuckle since the sound won't penetrate through the water. Reaching up, Sidon’s fist breaks the surface, and he dumps the prize of shells beside the girl. Her feet flinch next to his head, but she doesn't kick him. She waits until Sidon slips below the water to reach for the shells. He smiles as she lifts an old mollusk shell up to the sun, admiring the iridescent inner part and the spiraled point. Humming with the smile slowing mellowing on his face, Sidon kicks himself closer to eye the cut on her ankle. The bleeding is sluggish now, but if sand were to get in, it could cause an infection. Sidon eyes the blond and blue shape above him as he sweeps his hand closer to her foot. The change in temperature is a warning, or maybe a request for permission. She must be able to see his white and red form beneath the lake. She must know he's still here. Her leg shifts until it bumps into his hand, and she doesn't flinch away when it happens. Sure now that she's aware of him, Sidon gently takes her wounded ankle in hand, holding her still. 

Her pulse thunders under his hand, and all ten of her little toes curl. Sidon huffs a laugh and wishes he could tell if it were all out of fright or maybe excitement. He still puzzles at her fair skin and her small stature. There are fine, blond hairs on her shins, and Sidon imagines the rest of her limbs are covered in it, too. With a fresh smirk unraveling on his lips, Sidon leans closer to blow water over the top of her foot. She laughs above him, and the twinkle of her voice fights through the water separating them. It's a bit warped, but Sidon chuckles near her skin and squeezes her ankle. If he knew her, he might pull her in, just to tease her. But she's a stranger, and he's a prince, damn it. He'd grabbed her to heal her, not… This. Shaking his head at his own nonsense, Sidon pulls himself closer to the wound and hums a healing song Mipha had taught him. She's better at this than him, but for such a little scratch, he thinks it will do. The maiden jumps under his lips when he seals them around the cut. Her gasp reaches through the water and tickles him. He keeps an eye open to watch her toes curl again, flexing freely in the water. He smiles against her skin, unable to help himself, and hums the spell a little harder, a little deeper so she can feel it more. Her fist striking through the water with something shiny clutched between her fingers startles him. 

The milky skin of the maiden’s ankle slips through his hand, and she drops something as she flees. Sidon’s hand and claws glide through the water like it's nothing to snatch the trinket. Once secured, he rockets to the surface and gasps when he breaks it. The wet footprints of the girl are already drying up, but he stares in the direction she's run. He catches a glimpse of her blue outfit slipping around the corner of a wall surrounding the town, and then she's gone. A glance at the shore reveals she'd accepted some of the shells he'd given, all the pretty ones that weren't broken. He smiles at the little pile left and then turns his attention to whatever she'd dropped into the lake for him. It's a hairpin—a wire and glass peace lily. He's seen them plenty of times around Hyrule fields, even as far north as the Zora Domain. He twirls the pin between his fingers while staring at Gerudo Town in the distance. No such flower grows here, and Gerudos are not well known for venturing outside their lands. If the flower had been, say, a cactus bloom of some sort, that would make sense. But the peace lily only stirs up his curiosity. Sidon holds the pin to his lips and sighs, wondering where the mystery of the fair Gerudo girl will end. 

- 

He doesn’t catch a single sight, not a strand of blond hair and not a flash of those blue eyes, for two days. To be fair, he and the advisors have been in constant peace talks with Riju and her counsel. They are suspicious of the Zora offering to solve the water problem in the area. The Zora advisors had given Sidon a nod of approval when he’d pointed out that together with the Hylians, they’d made East Reservoir Lake, solving a different sort of water problem. It had brought the two races closer together, and he uses that bit of history to try and get Riju to see their side of things. It doesn’t do much to sway her counsel. Sidon takes a backseat at that particular meeting after proving the one point he’d wanted to make all along. Even a day later, the rejection made by Riju’s counsel still stings. He recalls his father’s encouraging words, that even if the Gerudo don’t accept their offer of help that the trip wasn’t for nothing. An offer of alliance and peace is better than silence, he’d said. Sidon goes over his father’s wise words while lying back in the humidified tent he’d claimed. 

Zora engineers had to come up with something brilliant for this trip. No Zora has ever stayed in the desert for so long, oasis or no. Of course, magic had been the simple solution, but not good enough for their lengthy stay in the desert. They needed something organic, something simple. Their lodgings require moisture, too, so that they don’t dry out while sleeping. There’s a fine mist hanging in the air in every tent in the camp. It would make things sticky and uncomfortable for the Gerudo, but it’s almost tolerable for the Zora. They’d all prefer an open pond or stream, like home. They’ll all return soon enough. Sidon basks in such a tent when a gentle tap on the outside and a soft cough catch his attention. Arms behind his head, Sidon sits up in bed and rubs at his eyes. The sand gets everywhere. 

“Come in.” 

He's still rubbing at his eyes when the tent flaps open and light feet close the distance between them. Grunting, Sidon picks one last spot at the corner of his eyes before regarding his guest. The maiden has snuck out of town and found him in their vast encampment. Sidon gaps at her for a moment before what she's carrying interests him more. Fish almost fresh from a river fill a basket. There's a layer of salt on top to keep the rot away, but they're fresher than the dried preserves they'd brought along. Sidon perks up at the sight and scent of them, and he eyes the girl as she sort of shrinks in on herself. The nearest stream that’s clean enough for fish like these to flourish is a good two-hour walk across the desert… Had she ventured into the wilderness just for him? Sidon pats the empty space beside him on the bed and gives the shy maiden a smile. Her eyes flash up from the offering of fish, but she makes to move to step closer. 

“Don't be shy, young one,” Sidon says with a curl of his finger. “I won't bite.” 

It takes everything in him not to wink at the pretty thing. His coaxing works some. She at least tiptoes forward to offer him the basket of fish she has. He could reach out and touch her, lift the veil over her mouth and nose to see her properly. Instead, he leans forward to cover her hand that's still resting on the basket. The maid tenses under him, gritting her teeth behind her veil. Sidon removes his hand, apology for offending her on his lips, but he glances down at their hands instead. Under his cool scales and flesh, the back of her hand burns red from the desert sun. It must have taken her a long while in the sun to catch these fish for him. Sidon’s shoulders sink as he glances from the offering, to her hands, and finally up to her face. He might as well have burned her himself. 

“Oh, my dear,” Sidon murmurs while standing from the bed. He towers over her, and he can't miss how she shivers with her hand caught in his. “Your hand…” 

She hums and bows her head. Sidon expects her to pull away or maybe object, but she just blinks down where Sidon still has her. The prince kneels before her and scoops up her other hand. They're both bright red on the backs, and there are little cuts all over her fingers. Fish hooks, he assumes. Gazing up her arms, he finds her shoulders and the bare part of her stomach sunburned as well. Sidon frowns at their joined hands and urges himself to stand. Fish left on the bed, he draws her to the side table to retrieve the salve he and the other Zora use to protect themselves from the sun. It also soothes burns already present. Salve in hand, he urges the maiden to sit on his bed as he kneels on the floor again. She blinks at him, wide-eyed, as he picks up a dainty foot. They’re burned terribly on the tops, too. Even her little toes. Sidon tuts at her and leaves the salve container on the bed beside her thigh. 

“This won't hurt, my darling, but it will be terribly cold.” He shows her what he's about to do, miming rubbing the medicine into her foot. “I'm deeply sorry for any discomfort you might experience.” 

She pinches her eyes shut long before he touches her. The ankle caught in his hang trembles at the first brush of muddy salve. Luckily once it’s rubbed in, it barely discolors the skin underneath. Zora medicine makers have even figured out how to make the salve scent free. The pretty girl bites back a grunt and peels an eye open to watch. Sidon has her pale feet done without any flourish and moves onto the backs of her hands. He's careful and deliberate here, not wanting to rub the medicine into her cuts. She hums as he soothes the ache away. Offering her a tender smile, Sidon removes his hands from her body and considers how to carefully ask his question. He'd like to treat her shoulders and probably the back of her neck. Her little ponytail exposes what would normally have some coverage, and he won't risk missing such a sensitive area. 

“My dear,” he begins softly. “I'm frightened that your back and shoulders are a burnt mess as well. Might you… give your back to me, for modesty, and let me treat you there, too?” 

The sunburn on the maiden’s face turns a shade darker as she blushes. Her fingers shake where they clutch her blue pants, but she nods without comment. Sidon pats her tense fingers as she makes no move to twist around. 

“You don't have to if you don't want to.” 

Some of her pretty hair goes flying as she shakes her head. Sidon chuckles at the display and finally releases her. Head down, she twists around on his bed, sitting on her knees. The silk top stretched across her shoulders and chest slackens until she can pull it over her head. Sidon shivers behind her when his vision fills with virtually flawless skin. Besides the sunburn, she's almost untouched. Oddly, there are scars on her back similar to Zora warriors who have taken a blade to their flesh. And there's a scar a bit like a star in her shoulder. It reminds Sidon of an arrow wound. Sidon keeps these thoughts to himself as he rests his weight on the bed behind the girl. This close, it’s obvious that she's no Gerudo. He's never seen one with blond hair like this. And she's far too pale. Her pointy ears are larger than the Gerudo around her, and they even blush when he touches her back. Grinning, Sidon sits up straighter and gets both hands to work on her shoulders.

“I've been wondering about you since we arrived, and I finally figured something out.” 

The maiden hums for him to continue. 

“You are a Hylian, are you not?” 

He tries not to duck down, to breathe across her bare shoulders. He doesn't want her to feel trapped. The maiden glances over her shoulder, eyes wide and searching. She still has the veil over her face, and through the silk Sidon finds she's biting her lower lip. It's attractive until he realizes maybe she's fearful of him revealing her identity. How no one else could know astounds him, since he'd picked her out from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. The longer they stare at each other, the more tense and tight the girl becomes. Sidon lifts his hands away from her and offers her his most charming smile. 

“Please, don't be alarmed. Your secret is safe with me, my dear.” Her shoulders shake when he touches her again. She almost arches up into it, but Sidon just continues rubbing salve into the burn. “Zora are friend to all Hylians. I don't know how you came to be here, but I won't tarnish your good standing or reputation.” 

She shivers under his hands once more and nods. Curling a hand over her neck, she drags her soft hair away from the burn and holds it all away so Sidon can cover the skin. Sidon minds his claws as he thumbs muddy salve up the side of her neck, under her hairline, and then back down. The maiden bites back a gasp, and the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Sidon chuckles while drawing the clean side of his pinky over them. They somehow stand up even higher, making little pinpricks all along her neck. Sidon gives her space then, taking in how hard she's breathing and how she shivers. He has to bite back a grin at how her blush has spread up her delicate ears and down her pale throat. But he can't do anything inappropriate. He can't risk hurting her or scaring her. 

Humming, Sidon rests his hands lightly on the tops of her arms, finding muscle tensing up under his palms. From this angle behind her, the cut of the maid’s jaw is sharp and angular, ending at her chin that's less round than he'd previously thought. There's also a sheen to her skin, as if she's sweating. That is no sweat, he knows. Rubbing her upper arms, he recalls something fascinating about Hylian anatomy. There's a scent lying beneath the salt of perspiration, and it's almost familiar. He's familiar with Hylians and their strange body functions. He's discovered Hylians themselves have lost the sensitive sense of smell to detect their own bodies, but to Zora it's obvious. Only the heady pheromones rolling off this girl don't quite add up. He's experienced this before, a different Hylian and a different time. The face his memory calls up had been a pretty Hylian man, one with long hair braided down to his waist who had instantly attracted Sidon with a smile and mischievous eyes. He'd been fair and lovely, eager to please and generous. He would not mistake this scent after drowning in it once. No, it was definitely a man that time. Forehead furrowing in confusion, Sidon squeezes the girl's arms until she stops shaking. 

“I'd like to tend to the burns on your face, my darling. Would you turn around for me?” 

A tiny hum slips out of her after a moment, and she nods. She releases the hair she'd clung to, letting it fall over the back of her neck. The salve is dry enough to where it won't make a mess of her. Sidon shuffles back on the bed to give her plenty of room. He watches her with keen eyes, picking out all the signs that give her away. He hadn't noticed until now just how broad her shoulders are, how there's a lump in her throat he's seen elsewhere. The most telling sign is actually something she tries to hide. The top she'd removed sits tangled in her lap, her fingers clutching tightly to the thin material. But beneath that is an unmistakable tent, the aftermath of Sidon touching her for so long. She hunches down the longer he stares, neither of them speaking. He can hear the click of her teeth grinding together. Clearing his throat, Sidon curls a finger under her chin to urge the girl’s head up. With the other hand, he tugs gently on her veil to remove it, leaving it beside her thigh. She won't look at him, and he tilts her head higher until she must. 

“Fascinating,” he breathes. “So many mysteries about you, my dear.” 

She grunts and tries to twist her head away. Heart sinking, Sidon cups her blushing cheeks and holds her steady, smiling at how she blinks at him with her mouth dropping open. 

“Please, don't take my silence as revulsion or any such nonsense.” She swallows hard in his grasp and searches his face for something. “I am curious what a **male** Hylian is doing masquerading as a Gerudo handmaiden, though.” 

He says it with a grin, trying for friendly and flirtatious. But the poor Hylian caught between his large hands just bows her head and stares at their legs nearly touching on the bed. Sidon ducks down to attract her gaze again and finds downcast, beautiful eyes flashing up briefly to look at him. Even her ears seem to bend down, upset and drooping. 

“Unless I'm wrong?” Sidon cocks his head to the side. “I don't mean to offend, little Hylian, I promise.” 

A shake of the head is all Sidon needs to make the change in his head. The pretty boy blinks up at him from under long lashes, and Sidon offers him another dashing smile. 

“All of your secrets are safe with me, my dear.” His hands slip from the boy’s face, and Sidon swipes up the salve to continue applying it. Those beautiful eyes brighten a bit under his renewed attention. “Might I have your name? I'd like to carry it with me, to remember you by.” 

The boy hums and opens his mouth a few times, but nothing comes out. Sidon is careful to keep mud and medicine out of his eyes and nose while spreading it around where the burn is darkest. His forehead and round cheeks have taken the worst of the sun’s rays. That sad, downcast expression mars the Hylian’s pretty face again, and he turns his head away from Sidon’s reach. 

“You may speak freely around me,” Sidon confesses with a finger curled under the boy’s chin. “There's no one here but us.” 

A grunt is all he gets before the pretty thing arches his head back. He sighs and grunts some more, and bright blue runes light up like a chain around his throat. They’re branded into his skin by magic. They contract around his throat yhe more the boy tries to make noise. He's almost choking when the runes dim again. Sidon’s eyes widen at that, and the light show ends when the Hylian boy bows his head once more and stares forlornly at his hands still clutching his discarded top. Sidon reaches for his face once more and pets at his cheeks, trying to comfort the poor dear. 

“I'm terribly sorry.” The boy leans into his gentle caresses and sighs into Sidon’s palm. “I understand your silence now. If you can write in Hylian, you could tell me your name that way. I'm familiar with a few dialects of it.” 

That gets him a smile and a light hum. The boy takes Sidon’s wrist in both of his hands, urging the prince to lie his palm flat for a writing space. Sidon watches those short fingers draw runes on his palm, and Sidon mouths the sounds as he writes. The boy reads and writes like someone who lives around Hyrule Castle or at least nearby. There's no flourish to the runes like there'd be in Kakariko, no hard corners like the Hateno dialect. An electric tingle runs up his arm and down his spine as the boy repeats once more, making sure Sidon catches all the strokes in the characters. 

“Link? Is that your name?” 

Sidon catches Link’s tiny hand before he can take it back. The sweet thing blushes and nods, staring down at their tangled fingers. The webbing between Sidon’s fingers prevents them from lacing together with Link’s. But Link makes do by clutching Sidon’s fingertips, careful of his claws. 

“It is a wonderful name.” Sidon squeezes the small hands caught in his, thumbing the backs of them that are still red from the sun. “I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora, if you hadn't heard.” 

He says it with a chuckle, and Link snorts while lifting an eyebrow at him. With his identity out in the open and his privacy assured, the little Hylian lights up and slips out of the shell of this cowering, demure maid he'd first seen. Sidon flashes him a grin, and Link grins back, showing off his teeth to mimic the prince. Sidon’s laughter shakes the bed, and he forces himself to keep his eyes open so that he can catch Link’s shoulders shake in a giggle. All the while, Sidon cradles his smaller hands and tests how tender the burn is now with it covered in salve. Link doesn't flinch or grunt when Sidon pets the backs of his hands, so the prince judges his healing a success. He wonders about the cut on Link’s ankle and the hairpin he'd thrust into the water during their last skirmish. Sidon takes a hand away from the Hylian long enough to scoop the pin off the short table sat next to the bed. He tries to offer it back to Link, but he refuses. Link wiggles his other hand out of Sidon’s grasp and urges Sidon’s fingers to curl over the pin. Link blinks up at him and pushes Sidon's fist away, trying to tell him to keep the pin. 

Nodding, Sidon returns the delicate thing back to the table. When he twists around, he eyes the fish Link had brought him. To give a Zora a fish holds no deep meaning. But it tickles Sidon to think Link had done this to maybe impress him, to maybe make an offer of friendship. Link glances over his shoulder at the fish, and when he twists back around, he grins at Sidon and scratches the back of his head. It's endearing, and Sidon is near breathless with how adorable this Hylian is. Sidon rises from in front of Link and stops at the foot of the bed, hoisting the basket into his arms. Link shuffles around on his knees so he can keep Sidon in his line of sight. 

“Will you stay here while I tend to your gift? I wouldn't want it to spoil.” Sidon winks at him and adds, “I'll hurry right back.” 

Uncertainty crosses that pretty face, but after a moment’s hesitation, Link nods and picks at the silk top still resting in his lap. Even from here, the prince picks up on all the little hairs on the Hylian’s arms standing up. He's fighting a shiver, probably trying to keep face around him. Sidon perks up and temporarily returns the fish to the bed. From a travel-worn chest in the corner, he whips out a blanket more suited to warm blooded creatures like Link. He offers it with a grin and wink, humming pleasantly when Link takes the old thing and wraps it around his bare shoulders. Sure, Sidon hates to see Link’s beautiful skin disappear beneath the blanket, but if the young man is more comfortable, Sidon is happy with that. Retrieving the fish and rushing them to a cook tent passes in a blur. Sidon lingers long enough to tell a fellow Zora to please make something special out of the fish and bring it to him later. He'd like to share it with Link, but he won't be upset if the time doesn't match up. He makes it back to his temporary quarters in no time, finding Link huddled under the blanket, curled up on his side. The mist cools the air in the tent, and with more coverings outside, it places Sidon’s room in plenty of shade. Link glances up when he steps back into the room, trying to push himself up.

“No, don't get up,” Sidon chuckles as he eats up the space between the tent opening and the bed, taking a seat near Link’s covered feet. “If you've no other duties to the Lady Riju, please stay as long as you like.” 

With an arm still under him to prop himself up, Link shakes his head before lying back down. Sidon takes the initiative and scoots closer, drawing his legs up and facing Link’s relaxed form. His insides squirm and jump with all the questions he wants to ask Link. Now, with the lovely boy’s name in hand, Sidon feels as though the floodgates should open, so to speak. He must solve one mystery before all others, though, and nerves almost seal his lips as he watches Link wiggle deeper into the cocoon he's made of the blanket. Sidon settles himself on an arm much like Link had done when he'd returned. He'd lie comfortably beside the young man, but that would be too forward. Link glances over the edge of the blanket, first up at him and then down where Sidon’s hand rests loosely fisted on the bed. He wiggles out a pale hand and gentle grazes the back of Sidon’s fist. A soft smile breaks on Sidon’s face, and he flips his hand over so that Link can hold on to him.

“I must confess, dear Link, that I have so many questions to ask you. They're waiting to burst out of me!” 

Link snorts behind the blanket and nods his head, wanting Sidon to continue. 

Sidon thumbs the back of Link’s hand while gathering his courage. “I'm most curious about your… motivation for coming here.” He glances up to find Link’s gaze. “The other day at the oasis, and today even… Did you seek me out of your free will? Or did your Chieftainess send you?” 

Link’s eyes fall shut with a smile as he frees his other hand to point to himself. 

Some tension unwinds in Sidon’s stomach, and he releases it with a gust of air from his lips. 

“That is a relief to me. No doubt that your lady is well aware of what you are. There's no way you could hide it, being her hand maid.” 

Link nods and tucks his hand back into the blankets. The first question is over, and Sidon fills with confidence knowing that Link is here because **he'd** wanted it. Sidon shuffles on his side to release a pinch in his shoulder before continuing his endless barrage of questions. 

“I'm overflowing with curiosity as to how you, a male Hylian of all people, ended up as a maid to Riju. Is there a way you can tell me that? Does it have to do with the spell restricting your voice?” 

Link frowns as he flicks his hand out again. He taps his forehead and then shrugs. 

“You don't remember?” 

Nodding, Link repeats the tapping of his forehead before sweeping his hand out in a grand gesture, signifying everything around them. 

Sidon sits up straighter at that and clarifies, “You don't remember **anything**?” 

Those beautiful eyes fall from watching him, and Link nods once. Sidon forgets himself and scoots closer, immediately diving his free hand through Link’s hair. A hum vibrates against Sidon’s palm as Link smiles sweetly and leans into the touch. Sidon swallows hard at what he's done, but he won't retreat now. His affection for this breathtaking Hylian knows no bounds apparently. Sidon jumps when Link slips his hand from the blanket and rests it firmly on the back of his hand still cradling Link’s head. He couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. There's far too much sadness and brief moments of happiness to let Link go. Eventually, the boy settles again and watches him over the edge of the blanket. Sidon wonders while petting his thumb on Link’s cheek exactly what had attracted the Hylian to him. He chalks it up to curiosity at having never met a Zora, or at least not remembering. But no, it had to be more than that. Sidon ponders deeply over it as Link sighs under his hand and closes his eyes. Link surely would have needed to ask where Sidon's tent was in the camp, where he'd been when they'd met at the lake. A chuckle and a smile is all Sidon can give, sure that something clever from Link had led the little Hylian to him. Sidon brushes silky hair away from Link’s forehead as he buries the question of ‘why’ in a shallow grave. He can worry about it later. 

- 

Link slips away sometime after Sidon falls asleep. The prince assumes the lack of warmth radiating beside him is what had disturbed his slumber. But Sidon doesn't give chase, doesn't inquire if any of the guard had seen the boy sneak back to Gerudo Town. He knows Link will appear again. There are more alliance talks with Chieftainess Riju and her counsel, all of course taking place outside Gerudo Town for obvious reasons. Sidon feels his presence at these talks is more for show than for anything, since all the elder members of his and Riju’s races are the ones who argue over the alliance. He aches to speak to her in private, to question Link’s history and how he ended up here. She must know. She wouldn't allow a Hylian—much less a male one—into her world unless **she'd** been the one to bring him. The relationship between Link and Riju goes much deeper than it appears, and Sidon knows he's running out of time to figure it out. They're due to return to the domain any day now. And without Vah Ruta’s endless supply of water, he has no hopes of lingering here to unravel it all. After another fruitless alliance talk, Sidon heads straight for the clear waters of their temporary oasis. His court fineries and thin garments that make for clothes find a place on the ground before he dives in. 

When a shadow blocks the unforgiving sun above, Sidon wastes no time in shooting back to the surface. 

On his hands and knees at the edge of the shore, Link waits for him. 

“Oh, Link!” The Hylian backs up to sit as Sidon throws his arms over the edge of the lake. There’s no sloping shore like at home, just a sheer drop into water. Link eyeing the water with uncertainty doesn’t escape Sidon. “You found me, my dear friend. Would you join me? The water should be a perfect temperature for you!” 

Link pushes himself back to his knees with a grunt and cranes his head over the edge of the lake. Sidon thinks to give Link a playful tug and draw him in, but the little Hylian’s hesitation stops him. Sidon hoists himself onto the shore and reaches for Link’s healing face with a still-dripping hand. Link leans forward enough to meet Sidon halfway, humming into his wet palm. A puddle forms around the prince when Sidon gathers his weight in his arms and fully emerges from the lake. Link shifts far enough to avoid the water spilling off him. The Hylian has his little disguise on, or at least Sidon assumes the Gerudo outfit is a disguise. There’s no telling how long Link has been here. It’s probably the only thing he remembers wearing, not that Sidon is complaining. It takes nothing for the prince to reach up and thumb some dust off Link’s veil. He wants to hold the boy’s face again and feel his cheeks heat up in a blush. But it would be unwise to unmask Link, to spread Link’s secret around. It could cause trouble once the Zora return home. Sidon’s shoulders droop some at that thought. Luckily, his sweet Link doesn’t catch his somber expression. Link hums into Sidon’s caress, but his bright eyes return to the smooth surface of the lake.

“Are you sure I can’t tempt you into a dip?” Sidon tucks some stray hair behind a pointy ear while trying to catch Link’s attention. “No rough housing, I swear it!” 

Reaching up, Link captures Sidon’s wrist and holds it to his mouth, the veil the only thing separating them. The prince’s back straightens lightning fast, and he shuffles to be closer to Link. But the fair boy sighs and drops Sidon’s hand before the moment can progress into something else. Link stares at the lake for a few, silent seconds before regarding Sidon. Link mimes swimming before shaking his head. When Sidon only blinks at him, Link snorts and waves his arms again. Instead of shaking his head, he crosses his arms over his chest to form an X. He even bangs them on his chest for emphasis. 

Sidon glances from Link to the lake before asking, “You don't want to?” 

Link throws his head back before wrapping a hand around his throat and making choking, gasping noises. 

“Drowning? Oh!” Sidon leans forward to take both of Link’s hands. “You cannot swim!” 

Link nods, but no smile graces his pretty face this time. Sidon slumps a little again. Not knowing how to swim… Why, he can't even fathom what that's like. Even now, his entire being sings out, nearly vibrates apart to be in the water, or even better to return home. Link’s tiny hands twitch in Sidon’s grasp, and the prince shakes himself from the water’s siren song. Downcast, Link glances up at him from under his lashes, clearly upset. Sidon tuts at him and wiggles his hands free only to dive them through Link’s hair. That sparks some light in Link’s bright eyes, and he twists around to tuck his lips into the dip of Sidon’s palm. The silk veil covering Link’s mouth is the only thing that separates them. Sidon’s fingers brush along the soft shell of Link’s ear, and the pretty boy startles and gasps against his palm. Grinning, Sidon does it again and watches Link crack an eye open to stare at him. 

“Sorry,” he apologizes, although it's not that sincere. “I could not resist. I'd forgotten how...sensitive you Hylians are.” 

The corner of Link's lips tick up as he goes back to nuzzling Sidon’s palm. The prince is content to let Link cuddle and touch him to his heart’s content, but Sidon’s golden gaze is drawn back to the water. If he were home, teaching Link to swim would be child’s play, what with the shallow pools all around the domain. But here, they only have the lake. Sidon would never allow harm to come to his dear friend, but the deep might frighten Link enough to deter him. With a sigh, Sidon removes his hands from Link’s face and slips back into the water. Link’s face falls as he goes, but Sidon doesn't stray too far. He holds an arm out of the lake, reaching for Link. 

“I won't let anything happen to you, my darling,” Sidon promises. He curls his finger towards himself and pleads, “Join me?” 

Swallowing hard, Link scoots himself over the sand and pebbles to the edge of the lake. The sandals not offering him much protection from the elements come off with a few picks at ties holding them on. Link sets them away from the shore before dipping his legs in. Sidon takes a hand and kicks himself farther from the shore. Link's shoulders bunch up by his ears the longer he hesitates. Humming, Sidon returns to the shore and drops Link’s hand. He finds the young Hylian’s hips, the bones of them bare for all to see above his pants. Link jumps in his hands and squirms as Sidon holds him. Link’s pale hands grip along Sidon’s powerful forearms, not quite clinging to him. 

“I won't let you go under, Link,” Sidon coos to him. “Zora are quite buoyant, thankfully.” 

A grin gets the tiniest smile out of Link, and a bit of tension slips from his shoulders. Sidon tugs on Link’s hips to drag him closer to the edge. Their jostling sends water over the edge to wet at Link’s thighs. Sidon coaxes him to the edge until their chests can touch. Link shudders in his arms and reaches up to hold Sidon around the neck. He's almost free of the shore, clinging to it only by his ass. Urging Link to rest his head on his shoulder, the prince scoops him up and kicks them away from the shore. Link flinches as they float, and his legs kick up to find purchase around Sidon’s torso. He trembles and squeezes Sidon with everything he has. Under different circumstances, Sidon would enjoy this immensely. But Link swallows hard against his shoulder and holds on all the tighter as they bob in the water. His panic sours Sidon’s teasing side. 

“Have no fear, Link. I've got you.” 

Link nods into the side of Sidon’s neck, but the prince’s softly spoken words don't have much impact. With an arm curled under Link’s thighs and rear, Sidon shifts the other so he can rub a hand over Link’s submerged back. The water only comes up to the Hylian’s underarms, enough for Sidon to squirm his hand under Link’s top. The direct skin-on-skin contact sends a shiver through Link, and he slumps in Sidon’s arms. Sidon’s heart skips a beat when Link’s frantic breaths calm. Link trusts him so much, and yet they barely know each other. Sidon sighs into Link’s hair and holds him tighter. 

“Mmm, back home, this would be much less frightening for you,” Sidon admits in the shell of Link’s blushing ear. “There are shallow pools everywhere in my home, and you could learn to swim somewhere you could touch bottom. Wouldn't that be nice?” 

Link picks his head up enough so they can watch each other. The water is warm under the desert sun, but Link continues to tremble in Sidon’s arms. Fingers shaking, Link unravels an arm to ghost his fingertips across Sidon’s cheek. It's the prince’s turn to hum and shift so that he can nuzzle Link’s palm. Link flinches when his lips pass over rough skin, callouses that must belong to someone who welds a sword. It’s a thought for another time, and Sidon grins under Link’s touch as his pale shoulders shake in a giggle. Something in Sidon’s stomach twists and flutters at that, and he takes a risk by kissing Link’s palm. When the Hylian simply sighs under the caress, Sidon ducks his head to get at Link’s wrist, pressing a firmer kiss here. Link’s fingers graze the fins that fall around his face, and Sidon chuckles at the gentle touch. He wonders if Link would grab them for purchase if he were to kiss Link now. Or maybe the Hylian would use them to pull Sidon down so that he could initiate the kiss. That idea sends a shiver through the prince, and Sidon knows his eyes must be molten when they peel open to watch Link. He isn't much better, irises shaking subtly with excitement and a blush fighting against the sunburn that stains his cheeks. Sidon grins against his wrist and presses one last kiss to the skin before letting Link’s hand fall away. 

“See? I told you there was nothing to fear.” Sidon hoists Link higher on his body and has to bottle a shiver when those shapely thighs squeeze him for a moment. “You would be a natural in the water. I would take you back with me in an instant.” 

Link bites his lip beneath his veil, most of it stuck to his skin because of water, and bows his head with a blush. Sidon lets it go, doesn't mention stealing him away again. He's thought about it since the boy had brought him fish. He would cherish Link and help him relearn anything he'd want. They might even find a mage or witch who could undo the spell on Link’s voice. Sighing, Sidon turns his gaze to the water lapping at their skin. The water darkens around them in a circle, and Sidon eyes it as Link settles his hands on his shoulders again. There's a fine layer of dust and dirt marring the surface of the lake. Sidon watches the beauty in his arms with a grin slowly spreading on his face. 

“Link, my dear, I think you may be in need of a bath.” 

Eyes wide, Link stares down at the dust melting off him and staining the water. He flicks it away from them, sending spirals of sand and dirt to curl on the surface. Sidon chuckles and holds him close, letting his jaw rest on the top of Link’s head. 

“Without water, I understand how a bath might be hard to come by. But we have plenty back at the camp. I'll stand guard so that no one sees you.” 

Link lifts his face under Sidon’s jaw to blink up at him. When the prince makes no move to look back at him, Link presses his lips and chin to Sidon’s skin. The thick arms holding him jump at the contact, and then Sidon squeezes him. Link grins against his jaw before nodding. Sidon has to use little effort to kick them back to the shore, helping Link out of the water. With his Gerudo clothes on, there's not much to weigh him down. Still, he drips water and shivers when a wind comes barreling over them. Sidon lets his eyes roam over the soaked Hylian, feasting on how his skin pebbles under the breeze. Link’s blue top with gold embroidered throughout sticks to him, and the pink of his nipples stand out on his pale skin. The soaked pants covering him provides little modesty, and Sidon clearly makes out the outline of Link’s soft cock resting against his thigh. Sidon sucks in a deep breath to calm himself, lest his excitement clue Link into his state of dress. The Hylian is nearly ravishable looking like this. Clearing his throat, Sidon hoists himself out of the lake once he's sure his desire is under control. He offers Link a hand, but the boy shakes his head and stands on his own. Sidon admires Link’s form as he sweeps his discarded court clothes and jewels from the sand. Link catches his eye and smiles as the prince tries to sputter out an apology. 

Link shakes his head and waves Sidon’s stuttered words away. He points to his eyes and then to Sidon, making a show of looking up and down his body a few times. He appreciates Sidon’s figure just as much as Sidon appreciates his. Link smirks the longer Sidon stares at him in wonder. Sidon’s mouth falls open as Link bends at the waist to retrieve his sandals and shove them on his feet. The Hylian leaves him at the edge of the lake as he makes for the Zora camp, hips swaying as he walks to show off his assets. Sidon enjoys the view all the way back to the camp, only realizing how silly he's been when Link turns to him and gestures for Sidon to lead them to a bathing area. The prince shakes himself and takes charge, walking just slightly in front of Link. Sidon wonders through his lusty haze if Link is watching him as they make their way deeper into the camp. 

The vision of Link’s slim hips and waist twisting in front of him before still fills Sidon with something he hasn't felt in a long time. He draws in deep breaths through the mist of the camp to keep control over himself. Oh, how Link would buck and squirm under him as Sidon held him firmly to a bed, towering above him to watch it all. Link’s beautiful gasps and moans would fill the room, providing a lovely melody to their dance. Sidon’s imagination clouds with all the terrible, awful, wonderful things he would do to Link, given the chance. Link’s skin would give in to his teeth, would sing at his touch. And all the while, his bright eyes would swim in tears as Sidon took care of him, held him gently and tasted him for the first time. The prince comes to a stop in front of the baths and shivers. He must collect himself before facing Link, before ushering him into the empty bath. 

“I will stand guard, my dear, so please take as long as you'd like.” Sidon sweeps a hand behind Link’s shoulders to guide him inside. The touch of their skin just helps to excite Sidon more. “There are plenty of soaps and things scattered around. Use whatever you want.” 

Link glances up at him, unsure, but Sidon caresses his cheek to reassure him. 

“No one will see you, darling. Your secret is safe.” 

Nodding, Link slips into the bathing hall. It takes everything in Sidon to turn his back to the room and not devour every inch of Link’s pale skin. Like a hound that won't be silenced, Sidon’s fantasies fire up again the moment he gives Link his back. His gold eyes pinch shut and his hands curl into fists as he crosses them in the small of his back. He wonders how coarse Link’s body hair is on his inner thighs, on the muscled plane above his cock. Would Link shake and gasp as Sidon pet his thighs apart, nuzzling the warm skin so different from his own? Link’s stomach would jump and shiver as Sidon paints his thighs in kisses, leaving carefully placed teeth marks along the way. He’d bypass Link’s straining, blushing cock for the moment, although he'd grin at the thrashing Hylian and hum at Link’s desperate, needy whines. Link’s neck and chest will require special, delicate attention from Sidon’s hands and mouth. Link would feel his weight then as he slides between those shapely thighs, letting his body finally rub and press where they both want. And perhaps the sight of Sidon’s body, of him pressing his claspers between Link’s legs, wouldn't frighten him. Sidon hopes that Link would be eager to touch him, to explore something he's never seen before. That's the image lodged in Sidon’s head—Link lifting a hand to touch him with excitement in his eyes—when the wet graze of fingers on his fist startles him. 

Jumping, Sidon forgets himself and whips around. Link stands there with his hand still held out, shy smile on his face. Before Sidon can say anything, question if he's all right, Link gently takes his much larger hands and pulls him into the room. Sidon stutters over an excuse, twisting his head around to stare at the doorway he’d guarded moments before. But Link just hums and laughs under his breath while dragging Sidon with him. Suds still cling to Link’s body as they come to a stop near a neat row of ornate showerheads sticking out of the wall. Link has scrubbed himself clean while sitting on a low stool, and now the Hylian shoves Sidon towards a stone bench with a satisfied nod of his head. Sidon goes without a struggle, nearly missing the bench in his haste to sit. What does Link mean by this, by pulling him into the bath before he's done? Sidon doesn't have to wonder for long as the water flows from the pipe above Link and chases away the soap that had kept his modesty. 

“Oh,” Sidon breathes. 

Lips fighting a smile, Link allows the soap to rush from his body, giving Sidon an unobstructed view of his front. Sidon takes Link’s unspoken invitation to gaze upon his naked form unabashedly. The sunburn has faded some on his chest and stomach, but he's still a lovely shade of pink from the hot water. It flows down the valleys between his pectorals, finds canyons in the muscles of his torso. Sidon groans under his breath as it all rushes down his legs, over his cock that twitches under his hungry eyes. Link follows the flow of water and rubs his hands down his skin, missing his pretty dick but still drawing Sidon’s eye back to it. The prince’s mouth hangs open the longer he stares, and Link turns around to show off the rest of himself. Unseen by Sidon, Link bites his lower lip and curls his toes at the sound of Sidon’s stuttered breath. Blushing madly, Link follows the flow of water down his body again, barely touching himself. He hopes Sidon enjoys this. 

He can't see the way Sidon has to grind his teeth together and dig his claws into the bench beneath him. Oh, how he wants to rocket up from his seat and take Link in his arms, smashing the beauty between the wall and his body. Sidon is thankful that the clothes he wears hide how aroused he is. Despite his fantasy, he knows his body would seem odd or maybe even revolting to Link’s eyes. Zora anatomy is a mystery to most people outside their domain, and it would be no different with Link. Still, the prince can't help how the sight of Link’s pale skin stirs him up, getting his slit to open for his claspers, ready to touch Link. Sidon distracts himself before anything embarrassing can happen, trying not to watch how Link’s hands drift over his hips and arch behind him to slip down the perfect globes of his ass. When Link’s hands move back up, they drag on the underside of his cheeks. When he lets go, they bounce a little bit. 

Sidon lets out a hiss between his teeth and squirms in his seat. This beautiful boy will be the death of him! Or at least the death of his dignity. Sidon snaps his eyes shut and sucks in great gulps of air. Unfortunately, that just allows him to taste Link’s pheromones drifting through the air. It’s more powerful than before, and Sidon’s head bows as he drowns in it. It will overwhelm him when he has Link on his back, legs kicking in the air as he laps at the beauty’s cock, drives his tongue between Link’s cheeks. A shudder runs through Sidon, and all his attempts at keeping his body calm fly out the window. He aches where he opens up, twin cocks threatening to unsheathe themselves. The heel of his palm digs into where he’s soft and open, and Sidon covers his mouth with his free hand to block Link’s intoxicating scent. He loses himself in a rush of arousal and images for so long that Link finishes bathing without him noticing. He's a bit calmer now, not threatening to make a tent in his pants anyway. Link shuffles in front of him and caresses the knuckles on Sidon’s hand. They tremble over his mouth, and when Link grunts, Sidon cracks open his golden eyes to squint over his hand. 

Link has found a towel and holds it out to Sidon. He's still naked, still dripping wet. The prince can't help but peek down, wanting to see if Link is as hot and bothered as he is. The Hylian’s pink cock sways between his legs, although not as soft as Sidon has seen it. He gulps and returns his eyes to Link’s face. Link’s bangs stick to his forehead, and he cocks his head back to send them away. Somehow, completely soaked and shivering, Link is still beautiful. Link snorts and shakes his head when Sidon just stares at him, mouth agape. He jerks the towel towards Sidon again, and the prince takes it without thinking. Link rolls his eyes and directs Sidon’s hands to dry his blond hair. Link rubs their hands over his head in unison, and when he drops his own, Sidon continues after hesitating for a second. 

“Oh, I see,” he murmurs. 

A sweet laugh slips from under the towel, but of course Link offers him nothing more than that. Sidon is mindful of his rubbing, making sure not to hurt Link or tangle his hair about his ears. Link hums under his hands, letting out a sigh every so often. Sidon smiles down at him and thinks nothing of letting Link step between his legs to get closer. Link sways on his feet as Sidon dries the back of his head, and pale hands steady him by spreading out on Sidon’s chest. Sidon shivers under those calloused hands and urges Link to stumble closer. He keeps Link corralled by brushing his thighs on Link’s bare legs. A hum turns into a moan as Sidon lets the towel slip down around Link’s head, allowing his hands to massage Link’s pink shoulders. Cerulean eyes blink open to watch Sidon as the towel dries him. Link sniffs hard, the sound echoing much like Sidon’s voice had earlier. He shrugs to struggle out of the towel and lets his fingers trace the color change on Sidon’s torso. Where the red skin gives to white, there's a tiny outline of pink. Link traces it with his fingers as high as he can and then follows it back down until he’s nearly caressing Sidon’s hip, just above his pants. Shuddering, Sidon stops his gentle caress and lets the towel fall from Link’s body. Before the boy can startle and shy away, Sidon captures Link’s face in his hands and thumbs away stray drops of water. 

“My darling Link,” he breathes, “I’m sure, through all my world wanderings, that I’ve ever met a person more beautiful or enchanting than you.” 

Link bites his lower lip as a smile blooms on his face, and he shakes his head between Sidon’s hands. His little fingers twitch on Sidon's lower stomach, almost dangerously low. The prince tries to bottle the rush of blood around his body at Link’s touch, more desperate to assure the boy of his adoration. 

“You are,” Sidon insists with a gentle caress of Link’s face. “You have a light about you. Goodness. There is so much courage in you, Link.” 

Full, pale cheeks light up a pretty pink at Sidon’s words. Link doesn't fight him this time, but he bows his head when Sidon pauses. The prince urges Link’s head back up and scoots closer, near enough to feel Link’s breath on his face. 

“I ask much of you, my dear,” he admits while searching Link’s face. “And as bossy and insistent as I am, I have one more request of you.” 

Link nods eagerly, perhaps already knowing what Sidon wants. 

Sidon's voice drops when he asks, “Will you stay with me tonight?” 

Link’s eyes go wide, and his mouth falls open just a bit. Sidon scrambles to correct himself, to assure Link his safety and comfort. 

“You'll be in no danger, my sweet, certainly not from me. I would never hurt you.” Link nods and blushes even hotter under Sidon's hands. “I mean nothing untoward, nothing you would not permit, but…” 

Link glances up at him, looking hopeful and curious. Sidon sighs and admits defeat at the hands of this beautiful boy. 

“I wish to hold you and wake with you in my arms. If only once.” 

The tiny hands on his stomach rush up as Link holds Sidon's face, trying to draw him in. Sidon has so many words tipping over the edges of his lips, but Link’s eager mouth on his knocks them all back into his throat. Sidon hums and clutches Link to his body, lifting the short boy so that this is easier for them. Link’s arms circle around his neck as he presses firm kisses to Sidon’s smiling lips. Sidon holds him around the waist, palms cradling Link’s sides as they kiss chest-to-chest. Link whines against his mouth when the kisses remain chaste, and Sidon gives up with a chuckle of his own. Link gasps and moans at the touch of teeth and tongue to his lip, unfamiliar with Sidon’s anatomy. The prince is of course careful of the extra rows of teeth growing behind his front set, never biting Link’s lips too hard. Link breaks away from Sidon just as his tongue slips between those red lips, and Link pants and moans when Sidon goes for his shoulder instead. Here, at the junction of Link’s pale throat and shoulder, Sidon is less careful with his teeth. He pricks Link’s skin with their sharp points and shivers when Link chokes back a moan. Tiny points of blood well up and Sidon groans as he licks them away. The droplets coat his tongue and fill his head even more of Link’s scent and presence. He’ll drown in it again if he persists. Sidon removes his teeth with the greatest of difficulty, wanting nothing more than to hold Link down with more than just teeth inside him. But they can't here. And he'd rather start this all off tenderly with softly spoken words and a shy smile on Link’s face. They both shake as Sidon returns Link to the floor, holding him when he sways. 

“You won't have to be quiet in my chambers, Link.” Sidon tucks a damp lock of hair behind an ear and grins when Link stares at him with wide eyes. “Your voice is the sweetest music, my desert flower. Please, don't hold back.” 

Link’s blushing face splits in a huge grin, and he swipes at Sidon's chest. Humming and pleased with Link’s eagerness, Sidon bends down with a hand still on Link’s hips. He snatches the towel from the floor and wraps the Hylian up in it, planning on carrying his treasure back to his room. Link grumbles and squirms to get a hand free. He points aggressively to his outfit that's folded on a bench far from the water. Sidon chuckles where he thinks Link’s head is and nuzzles the shifting bundle. He gathers Link’s clothes and makes for his quarters. No other Zora stop him as he goes, all of them aware of his state of excitement. There's no outward evidence yet, but they taste it in the air. Sidon can't muster up any embarrassment at this, too full of heat and desire for the beauty still squirming in his arms. No one can see Link, but they probably all assume he’s taking a pretty Gerudo lady to bed. Let them think that, Sidon decides. The less they know of the truth, the safer Link is. Sidon fights with the flaps leading into his tent, jostling Link in his arms. The Hylian grunts and hisses at him, but Sidon just laughs and squeezes his bundle. The ties holding the flaps shut finally give, and Sidon wastes no time in setting Link down on the bed. Link whips the towel off him with a grunt and frowns over at Sidon, obviously unhappy with his harsh treatment. 

Sidon ties the tent shut from their side and stalks to the bed while ridding himself of his jewels and clothes again. Link can't keep up his tough act when more and more of the prince is within reach. Sidon’s legs brush the edge of the bed, and Link scrambles to sit up, hands already reaching for Sidon’s skin. Sidon chuckles and knocks his pawing hands away. His own find a comfortable perch on Link’s slim hips, and Sidon lifts him at the same time as he gets his knees up on the bed. Holding all of Link’s weight, Sidon walks them towards the head of the bed and sets Link down in the blanket, holding him still for a moment. Link stares up at him, pale and beautiful in nothing but his skin. His hands flop on the bed, loosely fisted but with fingers twitching in anticipation. Link’s chest and stomach rock with each breath, the muscles of his torso bunching up before releasing. Sidon draws in a gulp of air to taste that sweetness again. It’s more powerful with Link near, with his legs bent at the knee and thighs falling open. Sidon tries not to let his eyes stray downward. He needs to save the best for last.

Instead, Sidon trains his hungry eyes on Link’s face and chest. He still can’t get over how beautiful Link his, how well formed his body is. How he’d mistaken Link for a girl astounds him. No, gazing down Link’s flushed face and his toned body, there’s no way any of him is female. Sidon ducks down to kiss above his heart, not missing how his nipples are tight in the chill of the mist. He’ll have to pay attention to them soon. This close, Sidon spots little freckles on Link’s shoulders and chest, surely a reaction to the sunburn he'd suffered. Sidon sits back up and lets the tips of his claws connect the freckles along Link’s collarbones. Link instantly arches up to give him more. While Sidon enjoys watching Link gasp and blink at him through watery eyes, the sight of red marks left behind by his claws reminds him that he should file them down. An annoying yet necessary set back. 

“Wait here, my darling,” Sidon coos to Link with a hand in the center of his chest, holding him down. “I have to make sure I won't hurt you tonight.” 

Hands fisted loosely by his head, Link nods. Satisfied he won't move, Sidon crawls back off the bed and digs through the chest in the corner. His fingers bang against the sheath of a knife, and he yanks it from all the other items. Using the sharp edge of the knife, Sidon careful cuts off the sharp tips of his claws, using even smaller motions to round out the edges. He only does this to his left hand, not really needing the use of his fingers on his right for such delicate things. For good measure, Sidon runs the blade’s edge in short shaving motions to smooth out what’s left of his claws. They're rounded and safe, now. Sidon flicks the knife to rid it of dust from his claws and shoves it back in the sheath. It finds a home on top of the pile beside a bottle sloshing with something thick. 

Perking up, Sidon snatches the bottle of oil from the chest before kicking the lid shut. He wonders if Link is like other Hylian men he's bedded: wet between his cheeks when he's aroused. It had certainly been a pleasant surprise when he’d gotten the flirty Hylian with a braid on his knees, peeling him apart to find him dripping and ready. If the taste of their blood got him excited… That one had certainly woken up the next day with some impressive bruises in his hips and shoulders. Sidon can't be sure, though, so he cradles the oil in a hand while returning to his treasure. Link has stayed exactly where Sidon had left him, only parting his thighs a bit more and squirming impatiently. The moment Sidon's weigh dips the mattress, Link’s head shoots up. He watches Sidon crawl back to him, and Link rolls into his side to face the prince when he settles down. 

Sidon reaches over Link to leave the oil on the small table beside the bed. Link’s eyes follow the bottle, and he must realize what it is. His face flushes pink again, and he whips back around to smother his face in a pillow. Laughter shaking the bed, Sidon curls the same arm around Link and draws the flustered boy to him. Link’s toes brush his thigh, not even reaching Sidon’s knees. Sidon chuckles in his drying hair and tastes the scent of him when he draws in a breath. It doesn't occur to him until now that his fellow Zora may have scented the aroused Hylian and known exactly who he'd been carrying. But he doesn't worry about it. There's no undoing it, if they know. Link hums and rests a trembling hand just under Sidon’s collarbones, asking for his attention. 

“Yes, my sweet?” 

Sidon cranes his head back to blink down at Link. The little hand on his chest slips up until Link's fingertips ghost across his lips. Sidon smiles under them and kisses them, lighting up when Link touches his fingers to his own mouth. Affection and so many other emotions swell in Sidon’s chest while watching Link. He scoots down so that they're face level, and Link swoops in to kiss him. His fingers trip over a fin hanging down by Sidon’s cheek again, and Sidon doesn't stop him when he rubs the skin between his fingers. It's been so long since someone has touched him there. Sidon scoops Link up and draws their bodies together, trying to give him access to all of himself. Link moans against his mouth and gives the fin in his hand a gentle tug. It's all the coaxing Link needs to get Sidon gasping. They both groan at the slightest graze of their tongues, Sidon's so much rougher than Link's. Sidon yanks his mouth back, but Link doesn't let him go far. They pant into each other’s mouths as Link tightens his hold on Sidon’s head fin. 

“You will be the ruin of me, darling,” Sidon gasps. 

Link grins and nods, happy to hear it. Sidon slips a hand between them to thumb at Link’s clean cheek. Link turns his head and digs his molars into the heel of Sidon’s palm. It doesn't hurt, but it amuses the prince. Not to be outdone, Sidon grins down at Link as he slips a thigh between the boy’s legs, thrusting against his half-formed erection. Link jerks beside him, and his muscled thighs clamp around Sidon’s teasing limb. Sidon doesn't let up, not until Link flings his head into the pillow. The Hylian drags Sidon with him, his grip on Sidon’s fin absolute. Little jerks of Sidon’s thigh bring out breathy, high-pitched whines from Link’s open mouth, and Sidon swoops down to swallow them. Link moans into his mouth and opens as wide as he can for Sidon’s flexible tongue. Their groans add a tingle to everything as Sidon flicks his tongue along Link’s lips, giving him a preview of more to come later. When they part, Link is a red mess with tears floating in his eyes, still bucking his hips against Sidon's thigh. Sidon presses a chaste kiss to his cheek as he lets up on the poor boy’s cock. 

“I would do terrible things to you, Link.” Link nods his head like his life depends on it, and Sidon treats him to a peck on the lips. “We would be together all night and greet the dawn sated and spent. Will you let me have you, darling?” 

Link’s chest heaves as he pants and whines to the ceiling. Sidon grins and thrusts between his legs again, drawing Link's attention back to his question. A quick kiss to Link's cheek has the poor thing nodding and all sorts of indignant noises pouring from his mouth. Sidon kisses him silent, waiting for Link to calm as their lips slide together and their breath mingles. Biting his lower lip when they part again, Link shudders under Sidon's thigh and nods, opening his eyes to make sure Sidon is watching. And how could he not? Link’s furious blush rampages down from his face and bleeds into his throat, even adding pink to his collarbones. And his lovely, adorable ears. They're nearly red to the very tips. They twitch as if they know Sidon is staring at them, and Link whines when the cuddling and kisses don't start up again. Link’s hand still holding Sidon’s fin trembles a split second before he lets go, allowing his hand to curl up by his head again. Smiling, Sidon swoops back down and kisses Link’s forehead and cheek, chuckling when the Hylian follows him to try and steal a real kiss. 

With a hand spread out on Link’s chest, Sidon nuzzles a blushing ear and murmurs, “Thank you, my sweet. Please stop me if I’m hurting you, or if anything I do frightens you.” He kisses the shell of Link’s ear and smiles when he whines. “Don’t be afraid to stop me. I’m yours.” 

A hand swipes at his chest again as Link turns his face away, fighting a sweet smile. Sidon shifts from lying beside Link to resting on his hands and knees above him. Link fits perfectly under him, although Sidon doubts he’ll fuck Link facing him like this the first time. He’d like to kiss Link when they’re finally joined together, and the Hylian’s short height would be a hindrance. Perhaps if Link sat in his lap, his pale back pressed to Sidon’s chest as they made love? Sidon mulls it over as his hands stroke up and down Link’s sides, sweeping over his chest to feel his muscles and hard nipples. Link shuffles and arches under Sidon’s large hands, only collapsing back to the bed when teeth nip at his neck again. Link throws his head to the other side so that Sidon can have all of him. His moan vibrates in Sidon’s mouth as he paints bite marks all down the pale column of Link’s neck. Sidon blows air over the marks and watches Link’s skin tighten, all the little hairs on his neck standing up. When Sidon grunts and settles his weight between Link’s legs, the Hylian flinches and rolls his head back around to blink at him. 

“Am I too heavy for you?” 

Link shakes his head and sighs. He lifts a trembling hand to trace the scar along Sidon’s head, crossing over the X a few times. Chuckling, Sidon lets Link explore his scar and anywhere else he’d like. There is pale flesh to kiss and bite, and he’s aching to make Link pink all over. At the first lick of his rough tongue over a sensitive nipple, Sidon can’t tell if Link likes it or not. But the smooth chest below his mouth surges up, offering everything to Sidon’s teeth and tongue. Sidon grins, pressing the edges of his teeth beside the nipple he’d just teased. He won’t bite Link here, but the danger of his teeth so close to Link’s heart excites them both. The points on Link’s body that gush out pheromones work overtime the more Sidon pets him and bites him. Sidon must stay away from the junction of Link’s neck and shoulder, too scared he’ll lose it and actually hurt the boy. He’ll need all his control when he’s between Link’s legs, and he’s heading that way. Sidon holds Link’s chest down to the bed as he teases the other pink nipple, unable to leave it out of the fun. Link rages and wiggles under his weight, but Sidon doesn't let him up. Link flops back to the bed with his chest heaving under Sidon's teeth and lips, surrendering. 

Sidon hums with the tortured bud in his mouth, licking it harshly before growling against Link’s thundering heartbeat, “I can't resist you, my sweet.” He groans in the valley between Link’s flat breasts and pants, “You’re already driving me mad!” 

The muscles in Sidon’s arms bulge as he shoves himself down the bed, finally facing the parts of Link he's hungered for all this time. Under all this teasing and biting, Link has grown hard between his legs. Where once his cock had been a pretty shade of pink, it now darkens with blood and drops clear fluid from the tip. Sidon loses himself as he brushes tender kisses along the head peeking above Link’s foreskin. Link shouts and claws at the bed as Sidon nuzzles him. When Link’s thighs jump up, threatening to bash Sidon in the face, the prince cups Link behind his knees and forces his legs up, almost curling him in half. Before Sidon can spare a thought that he's gone too far, moved too fast, Link pounds a fist into the bed and cries out loud enough to activate the runes around his neck. The poor dear shudders and quiets then, bucking in Sidon’s grip instead of shouting his passion. 

With a clearer head, Sidon shushes Link’s pain and kisses his inner thighs, humming to vibrate his lips with every peck. It breaks Sidon’s heart that the curse had activated all because Link had enjoyed himself too much. He’d like to avoid causing Link any further pain. Sidon begins to make good on that silence promise by petting up and down Link’s thighs, following those paths with his lips and tongue. It warms Link up again, gets him moaning and whining like before. Link’s scent and pheromones crash on Sidon's tongue the closer he kisses to Link’s straining cock. Sidon keeps his eyes open to take it all in, and he catches the shine of something slick between Link’s cheeks. He chuckles and sits up, letting Link lie down on the bed with his feet flat. His face is red and sweating, but Sidon just finds him even more irresistible. Link opens his bright eyes after a moment, and Sidon smiles down at him. 

Sidon slips a hand down Link’s thigh, down between his cheeks, and rubs a clawless finger through the wetness pouring out of him. It comes away wet and clear, and Sidon grins when Link moans at the sight of it. The moisture slips between his forefinger and thumb when he rubs them together. The temptation to lick it off his fingers presents itself to Sidon. He’d like to see Link’s reaction, if his eyes would widen in surprise or if maybe Link would flush hotter at the sight. But he wants to save that delicacy for later. Link just gulps and squirms, waiting for Sidon to get back to it. But the prince eyes Link over his messy fingers, teeth still out as his grin widens. 

“Are you surprised by this?” 

Link sucks in great gulps of air through his mouth and shakes his head. He gets his elbows under him so he can watch Sidon better. 

“No?” Sidon teases Link by returning his slippery fingers to his entrance, pressing hard and threatening to dip inside him. “You rediscovered this part of yourself?” 

Biting his lower lip, Link nods hard enough to send his bangs bouncing about his face. His admittance sends a fresh rush of hot blood surging around Sidon’s body. He curls over Link with a hand still held between his cheeks, fingers still circling through the slick over and over. Link’s breathing increases until he's almost panting into Sidon’s mouth. His hips jerk and swirl to match Sidon’s maddening pace around and around his rim. Sidon hums when they're inches apart, picking up flecks of green in Link’s eyes. A moan from the boy vibrates between them, fogging up the air and making it humid in their intimate space. Sidon watches him with molten eyes, blood racing faster and faster as Link’s body responds to him. 

“How did you come about this beautiful part of you, Link? Were you...experimenting, perhaps?” 

A sob rips out of Link, and he frantically nods his head, begging Sidon with his eyes. 

Sidon applies more pressure to his little hole, biting back his own moan as Link relaxes, tries to pull him in. 

“What did you think about, my darling?” He nudges Link until the Hylian lies flat, allowing Sidon to stare down at him. “What possibly made you this wet and ready?” 

A tear leaks down Link’s red cheek, and he lifts a trembling hand to pet at Sidon’s jaw. Link smiles through the tear running down his cheek and nods his head towards Sidon. The gesture—and confession—punches all the air out of Sidon’s body. He nearly misses Link’s wanton cry as a finger slips past his resistance and bottoms out immediately. Sidon rubs his face and lips against the back of Link’s caressing hand. His groan breaks through the spaces between Link’s fingers, wrapping around them before Sidon groans again. He cracks an eye open, forgetting when they'd slipped shut, and withdraws his finger only to plunge back in. Link’s fingers spasm on his face, and the precious boy lifts his lower body to feel more of Sidon inside him. The prince makes a rhythm, enjoying Link’s perfectly timed “ahs” with every stroke. 

Link shakes whenever Sidon passes a sensitive spot inside him. Sidon kisses his shaking hand and pauses to run circles around the bundle of nerves. Link chokes on a sob and flings his head into the pillow with his mouth hanging open. Sidon groans and watches it all through the narrow slits of his eyes. Link’s scent has filled the room now, and he can barely keep himself together while tasting it with every breath. Link rolls his hips to chase Sidon’s teasing finger inside him. The webbing between the digits makes it difficult for Sidon to go too deeply, but he’s deep enough to get Link seeing stars. When Sidon slips out with a groan, Link collapses back to the bed and whines. His thighs tremble as he holds back his arousal, trying to bottle the orgasm Sidon had almost teased out of him. Sidon practically tastes it on the air, and he slips away from Link’s body to let him catch his breath. 

Link sighs and rolls his shoulders as he steps back from the edge of an orgasm. Sidon watches him crane his head up from the pillows to blink down his body. His eyes go wide as he stares at something, and Sidon glances down too to see what's caught his attention. Of course while he'd focused everything on Link, he’d been spurred on by his little love’s body and scent enough to become aroused. Where once his body had been smooth, now he opens up and his cocks are halfway out, arching up towards his navel. Perhaps more shocking than two cocks is their coloration: a deep red, almost purple. They stand out against the white of Sidon’s belly, gently curving towards each other. They’re thicker at the base and face each other on a horizontal line, rather than following the midline of his body. Sidon tears his eyes away from his anatomy to watch Link, to see how he’ll react. Link is all wide-eyes and mouth hanging open as he shoves his hands into the bed to force himself up. Sidon sits on his knees, unsure if Link would welcome his touch or voice at this moment. Grunting, Link wiggles closer until his legs splay open on either side of Sidon’s folded ones. The prince keeps his hands to himself as Link lifts a hand towards his cocks, pausing just before touching them. 

“You can,” Sidon blurts out. Link glances up at him with a smile already curling his lips. Sidon rests his hands palm-down on his thighs and repeats, “You can, Link. Please.” 

The callouses on Link’s hands make for delicious friction on the shaft of the first cock he grabs. Sidon immediately struggles to keep his hands where he’d placed them, just wanting to grab Link up and feel him all over. But he wants Link to explore, to be comfortable with a Zora body. Sidon has seen all the races of Hyrule, but he knows Zora are rather unique in this area. Link leans forward to watch how his cocks move on their own, bending towards each other as they rise closer to his navel with every passing moment. Link bites his lower lip as his thumb brushes along the inner curve of one clasper, catching on the slit where he leaks exactly like Link does. A shiver zaps through Sidon, starting in the center of his chest and rocketing outwards. If he had hairs on his body, they’d all stand up. A glance at Link’s arms shows him that’s what’s happening to Link. He’s not even touching the beauty, and yet Link is still excited, still aroused by him. Sidon sighs happily and releases some tension from his shoulders. It all tightens back up when Link leans over to kiss the cock he’s not holding. 

“Link, ah, my sweet!” 

That vicious, wonderful mouth smiles against Sidon’s heated skin, and Link places open-mouth kisses along the tip. Link’s mouth is a pink, pale thing as he explores the ridges and curve of a cock. It’s a beautiful contrast to how dark his cocks flush when he’s this aroused. Sidon groans and can’t even feel embarrassed when his cocks throb, trying to get closer to the parts of Link that are touching him. Link laughs against his skin as his free cock bumps along his cheek, leaving a messy trail. Groaning, Sidon covers his eyes with a hand. Link steadies both claspers with his hands, still kissing and tentatively licking one. The other he squeezes in his hand, feeling how it bulges out the farther down the shaft he strokes. Link shudders and groans while licking up fluid that drips down the cock he’s kissing. Sidon holds his breath as he watches under the edge of his hand, waiting to see if Link will try to take some of his flesh into his mouth. Link’s eyes fall out of focus as he breathes, and he lets out a shuddering gust of air before bowing down. The warmth and tightness that surround the sensitive, gushing tip of Sidon’s cock makes him see stars. 

The curve of the clasper makes for an awkward fit in Link’s mouth. The Hylian grunts and struggles to take more. His teeth narrowly miss skating off a ridge on Sidon’s shaft, though, and Link pauses just to feel the weight of what little he can fit. Link's brows come together as he pulls off, twisting his head this way and that to figure out how to make this work. He strokes Sidon a few more times before tapping at the hand covering his eyes. Sidon tries to blink some of the animalistic lust from his eyes, knowing his pupils must be huge, dark holes. Dropping his hand as Link had wanted, Sidon swallows hard before cracking an eye open. Link smiles up at him and lets his cock go to grab him by the shoulders. Sidon shifts without a fight, allowing Link to draw him back to the bed. They lie facing each other again, Link staying by his face long enough to kiss him. The smile stretching his lips is almost too big for Link to keep his eyes open. Sidon basks in its radiance and pets his hair as Link squirms back down to resume his attention on Sidon’s pricks. Sidon promises himself to stay still, if only to make sure he doesn’t hurt Link by jumping and squirming. Sidon’s breathing ratchets up as Link gets comfortable on his side, dark shafts bobbing in front of his face. Link smiles at them while petting a hand along their lengths, giggling when they twitch to rub against him. Sidon is speechless, blown away by Link’s eager exploration. Link doesn’t bat an eye while kissing the cock closer to the bed, opening his mouth so that it fits the curve of his soft palate and tongue. The ridges bump past his lips, and Link squeezes his eyes shut while moaning. 

“Oh, Link,” Sidon pants while caressing his cheek. He won’t touch Link’s hair or grab his head, won’t make it seem like he’ll force Link to take more than he can handle. “You spoil me, my darling. My desert flower.” 

Link moans higher in his throat and bobs his head past the ridges curving down his shaft. The other cock Links squeezes and holds steady. It would probably hit him in the face otherwise, and Sidon might expire if that were to happen. He doesn’t move, doesn't shift his hips to plunge deeper into Link’s mouth. Oh, how he wants to, though. Sidon bottles that desire and promises to let loose a bit if Link wants to go further, if he’ll allow Sidon to fuck him. He wants all of this to be about Link, to be for Link. Link’s pleasure and enjoyment are infinitely more important to Sidon than his own satisfaction right now. Sidon chokes on a moan and thumbs at another tear leaking from Link’s eye. A moan vibrates around him as Link tries to take more. But something ends up wrong, perhaps the tip brushing the back of Link’s throat or maybe cutting off his air. Because Link pulls back lightning fast and coughs wetly behind his hand. Sidon sits up to rub a hand up and down his back. When Link calms his coughing fit, he smiles up at Sidon with a few more tears running down his face. 

“Did I hurt you?” Sidon bends down to kiss the pesky tears racing down Link’s blushing face. “I’m sorry, my dear, I’m so sorry…” 

Link shakes his head and follows Sidon’s retreat for a kiss. Sidon doesn’t mind the taste of his own flesh in Link’s mouth. He holds Link’s jaw to keep him there, cleaning out the remaining drops of precome from his tongue. Link gasps when they part, and he shakes his head hard again. His hands pet the white planes of Sidon’s chest, and Link leans on him when Sidon wraps an arm around him. Sidon lets him breathe for a minute or two, rubbing his naked back while kissing his hair. Link squirms when he’s had enough coddling, and Sidon pulls away to get a look at him. Link smiles up at him and sniffles hard to clear his nose. The prince swoops down to kiss Link’s nose and press a grin to his cheek. 

Lips almost brushing Link’s cheek, Sidon murmurs deeply, “That was marvelous, fantastic what you did. Can I return the favor? I can think of something you might enjoy.” 

Link grins and stretches a hand out to tease a cock, squeezing it while watching Sidon’s face. 

Stuttering over a breath, Sidon admits, “I want you, Link. I want to feel you and watch you come undone. Will you let me?” 

Grinning with his eyes closed, Link nods his head vigorously. Sidon sighs, full of affection for his sweet Link, and gently tugs his hand away from his cocks. Link goes as Sidon wants, but not without a silly, little pout. Sidon grabs Link by his waist and flips them around, laughing down at Link’s surprised face when he ends up on his back again. Link reaches for the sensitive fins on his head, but Sidon snatches his hands out of midair and pins them to the bed. Arching up into the prince's hold, Link whines as Sidon bends over him and denies him. Smooth lips press long, soft kisses to Link’s cheek, and he goes still in the hopes that Sidon will kiss his lips instead. The prince hums and rewards Link’s cooperation with just that, a peck to his lips that they both moan into. With Link stirred up again, Sidon drags his hands down Link’s body as he shuffles backwards on the bed. He leaves a trail of firm kisses behind, biting back a grin when Link jerks and wiggles under him. All the noises pouring from Link’s mouth truly are the most precious things Sidon has ever heard. He never wants Link to stop, only wishes the boy could say his name. Sidon will have to settle for the grunts and choked gasps he coaxes out of Link instead. The squirming begins in earnest when Sidon settles once more between his legs. Link bends as Sidon directs him with his large hands behind Link’s knees again. Sidon watches Link’s red face carefully, wanting to make sure everything he does is allowed. 

“Hold your legs up for me, my sweet?” Link does so, hooking his forearms under his own knees. “Yes, just like that. You're perfect, Link.” 

Sidon kisses down both thighs as Link hums and sighs under his praise. The scent pouring out of him sparks bright points of light behind Sidon’s eyelids, so he forces himself to keep them open. Soon, Link’s scent will be on his tongue, straight from the source, and he won't have to choke on it with every breath. Link’s trembling calms the closer Sidon kisses to his hole, still shiny and wet despite their brief pause in touching each other. Sidon hums and stuffs his hands under Link’s ass to lift him off the bed. The Hylian squeaks as Sidon bends him in half. It's easier to stare at Link down the curved line of his body. His poor, lower lip is between his teeth again, and Link squeezes his eyes shut under Sidon’s lustful gaze. Sidon tilts his head down to peck a kiss on the crease where Link’s leg meets his ass, and then another lower down. Link gasps and shakes under him, eyes flying open to stare at what he can see of Sidon’s face. He's sure his own cheeks are flushed and hot like Link’s, although maybe not as dark. Another kiss closer to his hole as Link jostling his legs higher, and he folds them tighter to his chest so that he's open and out of Sidon’s way. His cock leaks neglected and untouched on his stomach, but he doesn't care. Sidon blows cool air over the slick dripping down Link’s ass. His treasure jerks under him and arches his hips as best he can in his folded, crushed position. 

Smiling with his lips nearly there, Sidon murmurs, “Ready?” 

Link nods and whines high in his throat. 

“Stop me if you don't like this,” is the last thing Sidon purrs to Link before he dives in. 

“Ahh! Hn-nng hah…” 

Sidon smiles at all the beautiful gasps Link makes at the first swipe of his tongue. The Hylian pinches his eyes shut and lets his mouth hang open when Sidon thrusts his tongue along his crack, fast and wet as if it were his fingers or even a cock. His rough tongue spreads Link’s slick around, making a horrible mess and adding wet sounds to their own moans of pleasure. Every moan from Sidon adds vibration to his tongue, and that winds Link higher and higher. He chokes on another sob as Sidon changes his pace, flicking his devilish tongue around the rim, teasing Link until he can't see straight. It's almost like when Sidon kisses him, and Link has to suck in a deep breath at that thought. Link bucks against Sidon’s teasing mouth, wanting to feel more, wanting the prince to take him apart. Sidon responds in kind by holding Link’s cheeks apart while trying to force his tongue inside him. Link wishes he could let go of his legs, that he could reach up and grab Sidon’s hand or at least touch some part of him. Sidon backs off a bit at Link’s sad whimpers and stares down at him while catching his breath. 

“Are you all right, Link?” 

Link waves a hand that's curled around his knee, and Sidon reaches down to caress his fingers. A sigh explodes from Link’s bitten lips, and he sags into the bed as he finally gets what he’s wanted. Sidon coos softly to Link and chases his hands away from his knees, intent on changing their positions. If his little darling wants to touch him, then who is he to deny such a request? Link yelps as Sidon picks him up again, clinging to his shoulders all while Sidon smiles and laughs. Link flushes hotter than before when Sidon flips down on his back with him kneeling around his head. Link throws his hands up and stares down at Sidon’s golden eyes smiling up at him. The prince’s breath ghosts across his ass and balls, sending a shiver through Link's body. Sidon squeezes his hips and coaxes Link to relax and sit. Nerves and embarrassment twist in Link’s stomach, and he pets along the red crest of Sidon’s head. 

“No need to be embarrassed, sweet Link.” Sidon lifts his head high enough to lick between his cheeks, smiling against his ass when Link shudders with a moan. “You can touch me all you want, now.” 

Link grabs onto the tail that curves on the bed beside Sidon’s head as the prince fucks his tongue back inside him. Link gasps and squirms as Sidon forces him lower, supporting his weight and yet making sure Link can feel everywhere his face presses against him. Those powerful, large hands squeeze his hips and keep him from dislodging Sidon’s tongue. Sidon holds him still while plunging in and out of him, coaxing awful, wet noises from his body. Trembling, Link drags his other hand along the crest of Sidon’s head, feeling his groan through the red flesh. He keeps the caress light, not wanting to put force on Sidon’s neck. Sidon groans below him and thrusts his tongue harder, faster into Link. There must be slick running down his chin, leaving a shiny mess down his neck. Link widens the spread of his thighs around Sidon’s head and rocks with his vicious pace. The tail in his hand twitches, flailing a bit, and Link lets it go to claw at the headboard of the bed. Sidon’s tongue fights through the tight muscle of his rim, wiggling deeper and dragging more slick out of him. Mouth hung open as groans flow out, Link slips a hand from the headboard and curls his palm around his erection. He stares down at it, amazed that he hasn't come yet. He catches Sidon’s golden eyes watching him, and Link throws his head back as he strokes himself. Sidon murmurs something, but Link can't make it out. His tongue is ruthless and tireless, curling endlessly inside him and pressing the rough side to his sweet spot. 

Link’s whole body jerks above Sidon once, twice, and he bows over the prince’s head fins and tail as he comes. Link’s mouth gapes open as he watches little spurts collect in his hand. He can't let any of it get on Sidon. That would be too much embarrassment for one day. He clenches around the prince’s tongue, and Sidon’s eyes fly open as his orgasm winds down. The wet burn of his tongue slipping out leaves Link breathless. Sidon’s hands find his hips again, helping to pick up his dead weight and settle him on his side with Sidon cradling him. The prince takes his messy hand and licks everything away. Link forces his eyes to watch, even though he wants to let them shut so he can bask in the afterglow. Just as Link had thought, there are trails of shiny slick drying on Sidon’s throat, and his chin and lips are a mess with it. Sidon kisses the back of his hand once all the come is gone, and he holds Link under his chin while rubbing his back. Link is close enough to press kisses to the mess on his skin, to clean him like Sidon had done to him. That done, Link wants a real kiss, and he struggles to capture Sidon’s attention. With all his strength gone, it takes Link a few tries to tug on a head fin to catch the prince’s eye. Sidon swoops down without a second thought, and Link pulls him the last few inches for a kiss. He doesn't even care where Sidon’s tongue was moments ago. Their kiss is bitter with slick and come mixing, but Link groans anyway. If Sidon kisses him a bit more, he could wind up again and make Sidon feel good, too. He's empty inside now, and he wants **more**. 

Sidon pulls back with Link’s tongue still licking into his mouth, and he grins when Link pouts once he realizes what's happened. 

“My goodness,” Sidon purrs to him. “When you shook above me, I thought you were just enjoying the ride.” He tucks a lock of hair behind Link’s blushing ear. “I had no idea I could make you come like that. Fascinating.” 

Link pouts and squirms in his arms, brushing a shin along Sidon’s cocks still straining and desperate for touch. Sidon’s eyes slip shut at the graze of Link’s skin on him, and only a tug on his fin gets them fluttering open again. Sidon pecks sweet, brief kisses to Link’s bruised lips before gathering him up once again. Sidon hunkers down to kiss Link’s ear, deliberately flicking his tongue along its bends and dips to tickle Link. He leans and scoots back until the headboard is flush with his spin. Link is a squirming, breathless bundle in his lap, but Sidon just holds him as Link flails around. He nuzzles Link’s hair while trying to coax the Hylian to sit lower in his lap, pressing Link’s back to his chest. Link throws his head back to rest it on Sidon’s chest, groaning and clinging to his wrists. There are bruises forming on Link’s hips already from where Sidon had held him multiple times. He's careful not to squeeze Link too hard while knocking the boy’s legs open. Their position allows Sidon’s cocks to slip between Link’s thigh, brushing his spent prick as they arch towards his body heat. Shivering, Link strains to reach them, to run his fingers over the flexible, soft heads. Sidon jerks his hips up into that light touch. He drags a hand up Link’s body to flatten his palm on his chest, forcing Link to recline. He whines, but Sidon holds him tightly as his claspers bob above Link’s stomach. 

Sidon arches his back so he can murmur against the shell of Link’s ear, “Is this comfortable for you? We don't have to do anything else, if you don't want.” 

Link covers Sidon’s hand still on his chest and grinds his ass down, trying to tell the prince exactly how much he wants this. 

Pressing a kiss to Link’s ear, Sidon confesses, “I want to see your face and kiss you while I'm inside you, but I don't think that's possible.” 

Link scrambles for Sidon’s face with the hand not clutching onto his wrist. Sidon bends down as Link asks, and Link arches in his hold to try and kiss him. It's too much of a strain, though, and he's not even properly in Sidon lap where he'd be if they… 

Link pouts up at him and caresses Sidon’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. He wants that, too—to watch Sidon’s face and lean up to kiss him, to feel their breath mingle as Sidon fills him up and makes him whole. Link twists his head back around and bites his lip while staring into space. Maybe if he were facing Sidon? Link wiggles under his hand, and Sidon lets him up this time. Link makes sure not to kick his prince while orientating himself, even sliding down into the proper space in Sidon’s lap so that his cocks brush his ass. Sidon perks up and watches him squirm into position, even reaching up to cover Link’s tiny hands that spread on his chest. Smiling up at Sidon, Link worms a hand free and curls a finger towards himself, offering his lips for a test kiss. A huge grin breaks out on Sidon’s face, and he has to reel in some of his excitement to kiss Link properly. Link arches up to meet him, and he holds the beautiful boy’s face in his hands when they kiss. Link's fingers dig into his chest, but Sidon doesn't let him go. It's only when Link squirms and whines around his tongue does Sidon back off enough to let Link pants on his lips. Sidon hums and kisses the side of his mouth before sitting straight again. 

“Perfect,” he sighs. His hands fall to Link’s thighs, dragging his palms up and down them. “Utterly perfect, my Link.” 

Blushing madly once more, Link rocks his hips against the two, wet points grazing along his back. Sidon bites back a hiss as he covers the bruises on Link’s hips, holding him and encouraging them to darken. Link doesn't care, doesn't even spare a flinch at Sidon’s powerful grip. He jerks his hips back harder and faster just to see Sidon shiver and stare at him through the narrow slits of his eyes. Link huffs and pinches at one of Sidon’s hands until he lets go. He guides the prince’s heavy hand back until their fingers graze one of his cocks. They groan together, and Link sits up on his knees to let Sidon take charge. Sidon wraps a hand around the back of his neck and crushes Link to his chest, forcing his ass in the air and exposing him. Blood rushes around Link's body once more, and he pants into the white, warm skin of Sidon’s chest. There's a gentle pressure on his hole, larger than Sidon’s finger but slippery on its own. Link groans loud and low for Sidon, trying to make the prince pick up his pace. Sidon chuckles above him and squeezes his neck. 

“Patience, Link. There is a lot of me to fit in little you.” 

His fingernails dig into Sidon’s chest when the rounded tip of a cock slips inside him. Link jerks at the intrusion, but he can't slip down how he wants, can't get all of Sidon in him like this. The prince has only pressed one clasper to his hole, leaving the other to leak fluid along Link’s ass. Grumbling, Link throws all his strength into the hand Sidon has wrapped around his neck, fighting to lift his face so that he can glare up at him. Sidon’s smile immediately slips from his face, and he stares at Link with wide, alarmed eyes. 

“What's the matter? Am I hurting you?” 

Before Sidon can slip out of him, Link clenches hard and smirks when Sidon groans. He squirms a hand up Sidon’s chest and holds up two fingers before pointing to himself. 

Eyes narrowed and confused, Sidon shakes his head and mutters, “I don't understand…” 

Gritting his teeth through a fresh wave of embarrassment, Link makes a circle with his left hand and shoves two fingers through it, blushing madly and not actually looking at Sidon while he does it. It's the only way he can think to get his point across, vulgar and a bit childish as it is. When he risks a glance up at Sidon’s face, he finds the prince’s cheeks blushing darker than he's ever seen. Sidon licks his lips and ducks down, hiding his face in Link’s neck. Link shakes his hands apart and wraps his arms around Sidon’s neck. Link whines with his cheek pressed beside Sidon’s scarred fin, begging him with noises to look up, to let him have everything Sidon has to give. The prince shudders in his arms and finally sits up again. He still has a hand on one cock, steadying it so it doesn't slip out or slam into Link. The other lifts to Link’s face and curls his fingers on his pink skin, caressing freckles that have formed where the sun had kissed him. 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Sidon whispers with his chest vibrating against Link’s body. “Let me start with one? Just to make sure you like how it feels. If you do, I'll let you take both.” He bends down to press the lightest kiss on Link’s lips and whispers against them, “I want to give you everything.” 

Link nods, practically drunk on Sidon’s presence and his voice. A few more kisses satisfy Link for now. Deal struck, Link leans his weight on Sidon’s chest again, letting the prince position him however he needs. Link eyes the hand Sidon had wrapped around his neck moments before, annoyed that Sidon hasn’t reassumed his grip. Grumbling, Link picks up Sidon’s wrist and places his hand behind his head, lifting an eyebrow to get the message across. Sidon perks up and nods, sending his fins bouncing about his face. The first few huffs of a chuckle escape Link’s chest, but he freezes and gasps when Sidon gets him about the neck again. Sidon’s right hand still has all five claws, and they bite into Link’s neck as Sidon holds him still. Link swallows, and his skin nearly pricks as his throat follows the motion, forcing his neck tightly against those claws. He gasps and arches his back as Sidon pushes deeper inside him, letting Link take more and more of him. Still, Link whines and grinds down on the single cock Sidon allows him. The other bounces gently against his ass, leaving a sticky spot wherever the head touches him. 

The impatient and needy whines slipping out of Link’s mouth come to a choking stop once the ridges lining the inner curve of Sidon’s cock start popping inside him. Link holds his breath, quiets his breathing so that he can focus on just the sensation of each ridge going _pop pop pop_ into him. If Sidon had given in, had let Link stuff himself with both cocks, he would have never experienced this. Link’s nails bite into Sidon’s tough skin, almost enough to cut him. Sidon breathes heavily above him, great mouthfuls of air in and out, tussling Link’s dry hair. Sidon’s fingers squeeze his neck, and the Hylian remembers to breathe. The gasp bursts out of him as Link sucks down air, and he moans louder than ever before. Another is punched out of him when Sidon’s grip on his cock slips, slamming the last inch or so into him. 

Link’s moan almost echoes in the tent, and Sidon is sure someone can probably hear them. But he doesn’t care, doesn’t care so long as Link never stops whining and sobbing, grinding down on the thick base of his cock. Sidon can finally make better use of his left hand now that he’s fully inside Link. He maintains a tight grip on the back of the Hylian’s flushed neck while his left hand digs into Link’s hip. Holding perfectly still, Sidon quiets his breathing to catch every hitch, every muffled cry from Link. Then, he lifts the precious boy up his cock, letting the ridges along the inner curve pop out, before jamming himself back in. Link scrambles to hold on. Sidon cranes his head down to hum and taste the scent of Link’s hair as he does it again, pausing when he’s buried deep in his treasure again. Sidon picks Link’s head up, taking in his hazy eyes and how he can’t quite keep his mouth shut. 

“Beautiful,” Sidon sighs. 

He tests Link’s flexibility as he pulls Link’s head up, up to get at his lips. Link doesn’t fight him, just lets his jaw fall open so that Sidon can lick at him. The Hylian trembles in his arms and clenches around him. They moan together just before Sidon rips his mouth away. He squeezes Link’s neck a bit too hard, and the poor boy chokes without air. Sidon murmurs an apology and dives back down to steal his breath in another way. Again, Link’s nails dig into his tough flesh, and Sidon hums into his wide-open mouth. His hand slips up to fist in Link’s hair, and he yanks Link away. Sidon urges Link’s head away, bending his back like a bow. Link shudders and gasps, but he does as Sidon bids. Like this, his throat and collarbones are unguarded, completely open for Sidon to bite. Sidon picks up the pace, slamming into Link and forcing grunts out of him. Mouth hanging open, Link squeezes his eyes shut and goes tight around Sidon, hips jerking with every thrust pounding into him. The prince grunts through the way Link tightens around him in a wave, but it slows and stops soon enough. The pace lessens then, but Sidon never gives up fucking his dear Link. He also leans close enough to leave fresh bite marks along Link’s neck, grinning when the Hylian’s moan sends a tingle through his teeth. With Link’s intoxicating, hot blood on his tongue once more, Sidon sits up and finally releases his blond hair. 

Link’s forehead lands with a soft slap on Sidon’s chest. Craning his head around, Sidon finds Link has come again, probably what all that writhing and clenching had been about. Sidon keeps his proud smile to himself as he eases Link off his clasper and sets the shaking boy on his back. They’ve flipped around, now with their heads pointed towards the foot of the bed. But Sidon doesn’t care. He focuses on petting Link’s sweaty, blushing face. He tries to settle along Link’s side to give the boy space, but Link grunts and tugs on his head fin until Sidon slides between his legs. Sidon keeps himself up off Link’s chest with his elbows sunk between Link’s limp arms and his body. When cerulean eyes flutter open, Sidon offers Link a sweet smile and a kiss to the corner of his lips. Link turns his head with a whine and slides his lips along Sidon’s—sloppy and with little energy. Link can’t keep his head up to kiss Sidon, and he parts mid-kiss to drop his head back to the bed. Sidon just smiles down at him and bends the full way to accommodate Link’s spent body. 

“My darling Link,” Sidon sighs against his lips. “Was it enough to sate you? Do you want more?” 

Both hands shaking and weak, Link wraps them around Sidon’s head fins to keep him close. He tugs on them with a little whine curling from the back of his throat. Sidon lets out a rumble from his chest, caught somewhere between a hum and a growl. He swoops down to kiss and lick at the bite marks he’s left behind on Link’s neck and shoulder. Link shivers and lets his hands flop back to the bed. Sidon misses his bossy, demanding attitude, but he has to give Link a break. The poor boy has come twice, been fucked silly both times. Link tosses his head around just to struggle. He wiggles under Sidon with barely any energy just to rub his shin along Sidon’s erections. Another deep rumble from Sidon’s chest excites the air between them, and Link peels his heavy lids open so he can watch Sidon’s face. A tired smile blooms on Link’s lips. From the bed, his fingers wiggle towards Sidon as a happy greeting. 

Kissing a pointy ear, Sidon murmurs to him again, “Shall I continue? I think you’ve earned both cocks, don’t you?” 

Link nods, blinking at Sidon with his lids fluttering, fighting to stay open. Cool air takes Sidon’s place when he sits up. The prince gathers Link’s limp legs in his arms, tossing them over his biceps to hold the boy open. Link clutches the blanket under them and keeps his eyes open to watch. Already there’s a fresh blush creeping into his cheeks. Ah, to be so young and eager. Sidon chuckles at that thought and lets one of Link’s legs go as he wraps a large hand around his cocks. Getting them in at the same time will be tricky, but he’s done it one-handed before. He’d done it one-handed and with another Hylian who couldn’t sit still, shifting his body this way and that until Sidon had to hold him down. Sidon shakes the memory of that feisty man from his head so that he can focus on Link. The beauty watches him with hungry eyes, hands splayed over the mess on his stomach from his second orgasm. He shudders and sucks in a breath as Sidon nudges his cock heads against Link’s entrance, ready to fill his sweet Link once again. 

“Ready?” 

“Mmm,” Link hums, smiling as he lets his eyes fall shut. 

His sweet Link is still wet at the rim, more slick waiting for Sidon as he bullies his cocks inside. His grip just under the heads is brutal and tight, but he must keep them firm to get past Link’s tight opening. With two orgasms, Link is boneless and pliable beneath him. His body gives way to Sidon without much of a hitch. Halfway down, Link hisses and fists the blanket under him, and Sidon pauses. Breathless, the prince grits his teeth at how Link seizes around him, testing how thick both cocks are compared to just the one. Thankfully, the ridges on the inner curves help lock them together. Once he’s fully in Link, there will be little danger of him slipping out. But despite Link’s relaxed, thoroughly used body, it still isn’t an easy feat. Link whines and arches his chest off the bed, pounding a fist into the mattress when Sidon doesn’t continue. 

“I have you, darling Link,” Sidon groans, feeding another inch or so into his body. “You’ll have what you want soon enough. Oh, so good to me, Link.” 

Mouth hanging open again, Link lets loose high-pitched gasps from the top of his throat. Breathy, needy little things that wind the tension in Sidon’s gut even tighter. Link gushes around him as his body opens up, dragging him deeper inside. Sidon’s other hand that had held the Hylian to the bed slips up, up his body to grasp his shoulder. The prince is almost done, almost out of cock to stuff in him. Sidon holds Link down by the shoulder as he sits up on his knees, lifting Link’s lower body off the bed. It will be easier to fuck him from above like this, but he’d rather not bend Link in half like the first time. No, he wants this time to be a slow burn for Link. To arouse the little Hylian until he’s choking again, until those wonderful, stuttering moans trip over his lips again. He’ll fuck Link hard again and watch him come undone, taking his pleasure in Link’s oversensitive body. Sidon’s shadow falls over Link’s face as he finally bottoms out, and Link cracks an eye open to stare up at him. 

“Incredible,” Sidon breathes. “You’re incredible, Link. I knew you could take all of me.” 

He knows the widest part of both cocks is a challenge to take. He can't get his hand completely around that part, his middle finger and thumb still at least an inch from touching. Sidon cranes his head back as he shifts out of Link, watching his cocks spear the Hylian open. Sidon pauses with the thickest part of himself holding Link open, enjoying how Link sucks in frantic breaths and thrashes his head on the mattress. So full like this, Link can barely coordinate his body to squeeze Sidon like he had before with only one cock in him. Sidon enjoys Link’s struggling and thrashing as he holds the thick parts right around his sweet spot. It must be too much for Link, too much for his sensitive nerves. Sidon sinks back to the hilt, and Link collapses in a dead weight on the bed. His chest heaves to breathe, arching off the bed when Sidon moves again. Still full of strength, Sidon takes his time with little thrusts in and out of Link, letting the thick parts sink into him only to draw back again. Link’s rim as well as his shafts are shiny and slippery again, and Sidon dips a hand down to feel how open Link is. Link jerks under him and sobs to the ceiling, hips twitching and grinding down on him. 

Chuckling and grinning at Link’s wanton state, Sidon removes his teasing fingers and secures his hands on Link’s hips again. They're tender and already bruised, so he tries to keep his grip light. Link shakes his head and presses his hands to the backs of Sidon’s, forcing the prince to squeeze him. That gets Sidon’s head swimming as Link rocks against him and pants with his head thrown back. Sidon does as he asks and grips him hard, shivering when Link cries out. Sidon towers over Link and watches the shift of expressions on his face, sometimes pinching in discomfort and then relaxing with his eyebrows lifting up as he moans. Golden eyes follow the sheen of sweat down Link’s body, trace where his blush finally ends on his collarbones. Sidon groans, hips stuttering in an aborted thrust when he catches the bulge in Link’s stomach, courtesy of his cocks stuffed in him. It only takes the slip of one hand from Link’s hips for Sidon to cover the bump with his palm.  Link cranes his head up with fresh tears in his eyes, blinking down at Sidon’s hand. 

“Incredible, Link. Your body is a wonder, an absolute marvel!” 

When Sidon shifts his hips to thrust into Link again, he keeps his hand over the bump. They both groan and watch each other as his cocks shift, brushing Sidon’s hand as he bottoms out. Link flings his own hand down to cover Sidon’s, and they rock together with their cheeks and lips dragging along the other’s face. Link whines and darts forward to catch Sidon in a kiss, and he curls over Link until it hurts, just to submit. Link’s arms around his neck cement their positions, and Sidon slams into him to build up to their inevitable orgasms. Link tightens around him as best he can, still too full to squeeze like he wants. Sidon whispers words of encouragement into Link’s twitching ear, tastes the scent of his hair and sweat. Sidon’s hand covering the bump slips again, and he curls his clawless fingers around Link’s cock. The skin is blood hot under his hand, almost as warm as Link’s body stretching around him. Sidon hums and purrs into Link’s ear as he jerks him off, wanting Link to come first. 

Link’s lips fall against his cheek, and although no sound comes out, Link mouths “please, please, please” over and over again as Sidon fucks into him. That sets the prince's blood on fire, and he buries his teeth in Link’s shoulder. The little Hylian chokes on a sob and trembles in his arm, coming a third time with Sidon’s fist wrapped around him in a vice. Sidon laps at his blood and tastes the desire and youth in him. His eyes nearly roll back in his head. The rush of his own blood around his body burns deep in his gut, twisting tightly and about to break. Electricity sparks along his cocks buried in Link, and brushing against his walls is almost too much for him to take. With Link so tight around him, tight enough that it almost hurts, Sidon comes with his teeth still set into Link’s flesh. He knows it will all pour out of Link, make the blanket under them an awful mess. But he slams his cocks in Link one last time and fills him up, grinning around his shoulder when Link squirms. Blood still on his lips and tongue, Sidon wonders if Link can feel him come, how his cocks throb and gush deep inside him. Link is boneless and twitching softly under him, breaths stuttering out as he barely moves. Sidon sucks at the wound he's made and puts those thoughts aside. He's corrupted Link enough for one day. 

With his self control nearly in shambles, Sidon unlocks his jaw so that he can clean up Link’s shoulder, licking away the blood that had escaped his mouth. He sets Link into the bed and pets his hair, his face. There's barely any mess between their stomachs, Link almost coming dry with two other orgasms under his belt already. Still, Sidon lifts the hand he’d jerked Link off with and licks any remaining come off. Link watches him through watery, sleepy eyes. Sidon nuzzles his cheek as he begins to pull out, shushing Link’s pained whines and sobs. Once the widest part of Sidon’s cocks drags past Link’s rim, the rest slips out with a wet gush, bringing slick and come with them. Sidon slips a hand down to cradle his cocks, trying not to drag their sensitive lengths on Link’s thighs or the bed. They'll calm and slip back in his body soon enough, but until then any touch to them hurts. He grits his teeth even at his own hand cupping their undersides. A soft, sad noise slips out of Link, and Sidon glances up to see him frowning, hand reaching up towards his face. Sidon leans forward to kiss Link’s fingers and sighs against them. 

“Do not fret, my sweet.” He hums for a moment against Link’s fingers as the blood rushes out of his claspers and they retract just a bit. “My pain is nothing, please don't be upset.” 

Link pouts and tugs Sidon closer by his scarred fin. Sidon is helpless to follow Link’s demand, and he curls over the boy to let Link kiss his lips, his cheek. The distraction does wonders for Sidon’s tingling nerves, and the more Link kisses and rubs their cheeks together, the more his body rights itself. He's smooth and closed again after only a few minutes. Burying the hand he'd used to protect himself in the mattress, Sidon leans his weight on Link and sighs in his hair. Link shifts and rolls under him until they lie face to face again. Link tucks himself under Sidon’s jaw and stares at the nail marks he'd left on his chest. It's nothing compared to the purple bruises on Link’s hips, the imprints of Sidon’s teeth in his neck and shoulder. Sidon will tend to those before they fall asleep, but for now, he just wants to hold Link and remember the warmth and weight of Link in his arms. He cradles the back of Link’s heavy head and promises to figure this out. He wants to keep Link forever, and he’ll do whatever it takes to bring the boy back home. Sidon sighs and kisses Link’s hair as he lets the boy doze. There is much to do before they raise camp and find their way back home. 

- 

Rustling and harsh voices outside the tent rouse Sidon from sleep. Somehow, he and Link had flipped around and crawled back up to the headboard. Even now, the tiny Hylian slumbers with his arms tucked between their chests, ears twitching as he dreams. Sidon curls his arm tighter around Link as the voices arguing outside increase in volume and force. Of course he recognizes the soft lilt of his Zora guards, but Chieftainess Riju’s deeper voice catches him by surprise. Sidon clutches Link even tighter to his chest, ignoring how the boy whines in his sleep. Link stirs awake under his tight embrace, and his little hands petting Sidon’s chest do nothing to soothe the prince’s worries. He sits up with Link pinned to his chest just as a knife cuts through the ties holding the tent shut. 

Riju shoves through the flaps with a dagger in her hand, rolling her eyes as the Zora guards pester her with “you mustn't” and “my lady!” Sidon doesn't bother trying to cover himself or Link, just faces the leader of the Gerudo with all the evidence of what he's done bare for her to see. She eyes them, especially the healing teeth marks in Link’s shoulder. She snorts and sheaths her dagger before shoving the chest on the floor closer to the bed. With the lid firmly shut, she makes use of it as a makeshift chair and watches them with a smile twisting her painted lips. The Zora guards stand with their heads down just inside the tent, blushes obvious on their face. Sighing, Sidon orders them away to give the three of them privacy. All the while, Riju just grins and grins at them. 

“So this is where my pretty handmaiden was all night. I'd worried some ruffian had picked him off.” 

Sidon shakes his head as Link shivers in his arms. 

“No, my Lady. Link has been with me all night. Safe, of course.” 

She hums, a patronizing thing, as her eyes roam over all the evidence of their passion, especially the purple bruises on Link’s hips. They’re perfectly shaped like Zora hands. Link grits his teeth under her inspection, trying not to make a sound and attract attention. 

“I'm sure. He's been quite taken with you since you arrived after the Princess Mipha and your Divine Beast.” She crosses her legs at the ankle and inspects her nails while adding, “Although with our peace talks at an impasse, I suppose he’ll resume his duties once the Zora leave my land.” 

Link whines when Sidon’s hold on him tightens. 

“Please pardon my boldness as I don't mean any disrespect by my words, but what would it take for you to release Link into my service?” 

Riju glances up from her nails, training her eyes on the way Sidon holds Link to him, cradling the back of his head like he's something precious. She hums before dusting sand off her pants. 

“I think you misunderstand the relationship between Link and myself, Prince Sidon. He is not my servant, but my ward.” 

Sidon glances between Riju and Link with his mouth held open, ready for a rebuttal. But he can't manage anything other than a soft, “I'm sorry?” 

Sighing, Riju leans her weight on a knee and rubs her forehead with a hand. 

“When my people struck a treaty with the Hylians, Princess Zelda herself requested I swear an oath to aide any Hylian I ever find in need.” She sits back up straight and watches Link hide his face in Sidon’s chest. “A patrol group found Link badly wounded many years ago, cursed and nearly dead on the fringes of the desert. You must know he's lost his memory, only knew his name when he came to. I've protected him ever since under the guise that he is my handmaiden, for obvious reasons.” 

Sidon shakes his head and pets Link’s hair when the Hylian shivers against him. 

“But I don't understand. Why not return him to his people? Surely they would be able to figure out who he is? Where he'd come from?” 

Riju shakes her head. 

“Our treaty with the Hylians assures we will take all measure to avoid conflict. The agreement did not permit free travel of our people in their lands and vice versa. Although we may be at peace on paper, a new conflict could begin at any moment. Which is why Princess Zelda pleaded that I take her oath. And to break that oath would be a breach of our peace treaty. I won't put the lives of my people in danger over one Hylian boy.” 

Without a second thought, Sidon jumps up on the bed, bringing himself up to his knees and raising the hand not holding Link. Fisting it over his chest, he yells, “Then I will take the oath as well! I'll go all the way to Hyrule Castle if I must!” 

Riju and Link share a wide-eyed glance before they both stare at Sidon. Link’s hands tremble on his chest, and Sidon is quick to drop his raised fist to cover them, comforting his sweet Link. 

Brows raised high on her forehead, Riju says at last, “That is…very noble of you…” 

“I want to give Link every opportunity to live and be himself. He suffers here, not made for the dry and the heat. And he must live a lie, masquerading as a woman? How can he be fulfilled living so many lies?” Sidon tilts his head down to find Link watching him, eyes wide and bright. He shifts his hand from covering Link’s to caressing his cheek. “I'm enamored with him and only want to ensure his happiness, his safety.” 

Link smiles weakly and turns his cheek into Sidon's gentle petting. Sidon hums at the contact before raising his eyes to the Chieftainess again. She watches them with a neutral expression, not giving away her thoughts on the matter. Eventually, she tires of watching them and stands. 

“Link, please dress and follow me back to Gerudo Town.” 

Sidon almost blurts out a command for her to wait, to stop and decide now. But she is royalty just as he is, and he realizes the inappropriate anger and frustration he feels. Link presses a quick kiss to Sidon’s hand before untangling himself, nearly falling to his knees when he stands. He limps as he moves about the room, restoring his clothes to their rightful place without looking at Sidon. Veil shrouding his face, Link takes his place at Riju’s side, head down and shoulders slumped. Sidon fists the hand that Link had kisses and bottles every outburst threatening to spill past his lips. Link shuffles forward to hold the tent open for his Lady. He spares Sidon the briefest of glances, eyes watery over his veil and chin quivering, before he follows her. They're gone, and Sidon mourns the ache in his heart as he stares at the spot Link had slept in. He fists the blanket and sighs, hands bound and fate beyond his control. Heart full of remorse and head clouded, Sidon drags himself from the bed and seeks out the one person who can calm him and soothe his frazzled mind. 

It doesn't take much to coax Mipha from the top of Vah Ruta, to get her to join him for a swim. A race through the deep, clear waters sates the anger in his chest, but once they claim Mipha as the winner, all that's left in Sidon’s heart is sorrow. They find a ledge carved out of one of Vah Ruta’s legs, and Mipha sits with Sidon’s head floating in her lap. Vah Ruta provides them shade from the desert sun, and Sidon sighs at a light touch to the crest of his head. 

“I am at a loss, dear sister,” he murmurs. “My duties to our realm demand that I not cause trouble, that I not tarnish our relationship with Riju and her people.” He slams a fist into the water, splashing them. “But I know in my heart that Link is important to me. He is…” Sidon sighs and glances up at her. “He is dear to me, and yet I barely know him. How ridiculous can one person be?” 

Mipha smiles down at him and considers her words careful while brushing water from his face. 

“I have always believed in the eternal struggle between duty and destiny. Before the discovery of Ruta, my duty was to our people, too.” She lifts a hand to touch the skin above her heart and closes her eyes. “But my destiny had always been to pilot Ruta. I knew that, even when every other voice around me said otherwise.” 

Sidon grits his teeth and tries to bottle how constricted this all makes him feel. 

“I don't seem to have a choice, Mipha. Link is not mine to have, if I don't want to start a conflict and ruin the peace of the realm. My hands are—” 

Mipha’s gentle touch on his cheek puts an immediate stop to Sidon’s spiraling rant. She sighs above him and offers him a few more words of wisdom. 

“Brother, if you and Link are meant to be together, then it will happen. Destiny always finds a way.” 

He stares up at her with wide eyes, hope foolishly restored by her earnest smile. If anyone would know how persistent and irresistible the pull of destiny is, she would. Mipha closes her eyes and laughs at his expression of wonder. Sidon rolls off her lap and sinks into the water so she can't hear him yell and beg any deity listening to let that happen. He would give nearly anything to see Link happy, especially if that meant he could take the little Hylian home. Of course, images of showing off Link to his people and teaching him to swim, to wield a sword or spear give life to butterflies in his stomach. Sidon covers his face as he yells into the water, desperate for everything to work out. There are things to prepare back at camp, and he shouldn't be sitting here distracting Mipha. He kicks himself back to the surface and bids her a quick farewell before darting towards the shore. He tears through the bit of desert that separates the lake from the camp. Already, tents and coverings are coming down, folded and placed in piles to be strapped to their mounts on the way back to Lake Hylia and Zora’s Domain beyond. There isn't anything he can do about Link, the decision of their fates out of his hands. But he can throw himself into his duty to his people—help them round up their camp, prepare everything for the long trip back. Aiding his people helps settle his stomach, helps distract him from the looming unknown in the days ahead. 

Chieftainess Riju calls an impromptu meeting a mere two hours before the Zora are due to leave. With great haste, Sidon helps a few warriors dig out a tent and set it up. They're breathless and pinked by the sun when Riju arrives. Link is not with her, Sidon immediately notices. But he tries not to let that dampen his spirits. With Riju and her counsel on one side of a makeshift table and the Zora on the other, she announces that she accepts the terms in the last alliance they'd drawn up. Sidon and his advisors are speechless, but a few cheers from the common folk around them soon have everyone shaking hands and whipping out quills and ink. Once he signs, everything passes Sidon in a blur. The calamitous voices and slaps on his back barely make him smile. Back home, he’d be the first to run around, congratulating everyone. Instead, he only has eyes for Riju as she steps back to the edge of the tent, far from the excitement. He makes sure to step near Riju in the madness of people cheering and signing the agreement. Standing beside her, he doesn’t look at her when he speaks. 

“We are still due to leave in a few hours,” he murmurs lowly. “May I see Link before I go?” 

She shifts beside him, creating more space between their shoulders. 

“You may not.” 

It wasn’t the answer he’d wanted. His gut cramps horribly, stinging like a knife plunged in deeply and twisted around. He wonder where Link is, perhaps locked in a room somewhere so that he doesn’t escape? No, Riju wouldn’t be that cruel… But he must be lonely, knowing the likelihood of seeing one another again is slim at best. Diplomats would be sent, ambassadors established. But for the prince to return here? Doubtful. The victory won by sealing a peace deal seems hollow, now that he’s known the joy of holding Link and whispering soft words to him. Sidon sucks in a breath and nods, knowing he can do nothing, now. 

“Could I at least pass something along to him? Just…a tiny trinket…” 

Riju rocks forward on her heels, stepping away from Sidon and closer to the moving Gerudo and Zora bodies before them. 

“You may not,” she repeats before slipping into the crowd. 

Sidon operates on autopilot after that. Ridding the desert of the last traces of their camp, hitching wagons to their mounts, and even making it to the edge of the desert pass by him like a summer’s day: meaningless and unremarkable. It’s only when they make camp for the night, when a warrior tentatively holds his shoulder and asks if he’s all right does Sidon come to his senses. The engineers and Mipha have stayed behind with Vah Ruta, already making plans on expanding the oasis into something permanent, sustainable. The chill of a desert night falls on their tents and fires, but Sidon lingers at the edge of it all anyway. The lights of Gerudo Town had long faded into the distance and dust. Even here, he can’t see where they’ve come from. Sidon sighs and hopes this hollow pit in his chest heals over soon. But when he stares up at the night sky, he can’t help but want Link to be here, to show him all the constellations and tell him the Zora names for them. He’s moping like this when another warrior runs up to him, panting and worried. 

“My Prince, on p-patrol, we,” she gasps and holds her gills at her sides, probably aching with sand stuck in them. “We found someone.” 

She takes off back the way she’d come with Sidon hot on her heels. What creature would willingly wander into the desert? If it had been a group of bandits, his faithful warriors would have dispatched them. Perhaps it is a lost traveler, caught up in a dust storm that had struck before twilight? Sidon coughs hard to clear his gills when they near the patrol she’d been with. They’ve run far from the flat, desert floor the Zora have made camp in. Here, the desert mountains are battered and blown to bits, creating the very sand they run through. There’s a ledge jutting out at the base of a rock formation, and a thorny bush clings to the side, somehow finding enough resources to grow. It’s the only source of shade given to the body crumpled on the desert floor. The warriors mutter to themselves while standing around whomever they’ve found. They make way for Sidon as he jogs up, coming to a stop just inside their semi circle. 

Badly sunburned once again, Link lies curled up and shivering in the dark. Sidon snatches a torch from one of the warriors and kneels down, breath frantic and barely making room for his voice. 

“Link, my sweet Link, please wake up. Look at me!” 

His once pale skin sends off wave after wave of heat when Sidon gets a hand on his face. Link groans and rolls towards Sidon. The clothes he’d worn in Gerudo Town are gone, exchanged for trousers and a loose, cotton shirt. It’s something a Hylian would actually wear, but it’s given him little protection in the sun. Sidon scoops him up and holds Link to his chest while wondering how he’d gotten here, how long he’d been under the sun. Two warriors behind him take off, shouting something about alerting a healer in the camp. Another takes the torch Sidon holds so that he can get his arms around Link better. Beside the little Hylian, a small bag of provisions sits half open. The remaining Zora warrior picks it up, digging through its contents. They’re all worried and suspicious, Sidon senses. Of course they have no idea who this is and why Sidon is nearly mad with concern. The warrior finds a sealed letter inside the bag, addressed to him. Under Sidon’s order, she opens it and reads it for him. 

“An oath cannot be voided if unbroken.” 

Sidon presses his face to the cold sweat of Link’s neck. What in the realms was that supposed to mean? Breathing harshly on Link’s skin, Sidon cradles the back of his head while begging for Link’s life. He’d wanted Link with him, but not like this. Distraught, Sidon pops up from the ground and takes off into the night with Link held to his chest. The warrior holding the note and bag yells after him. When he doesn’t stop, she curses and gives chase hot on his heels. This part of the desert is blessedly flat and clear of brush. There’s not much to trip over as Sidon tears through it, making a beeline for the glowing lights of the camp in the distance. His breath fogs with each exhale, and his gills ache without water to keep them moist. His heart thunders faster than ever, sending a stabbing pain with each labored breath Link takes against him. But he presses on, closer to camp until others run to greet him, directing him where a healer is. An elderly Zora with an apprentice takes Link from him, ordering him to stay outside the tent while they tend to his dehydration and burns. 

Dismissed like a young child, Sidon clenches his fists as he stands in front of the tent. There’s nowhere to sit, so he takes up pacing. Fellow Zora come and go, some trying to coax him into sleeping or at least joining them so that he isn’t alone. He rebuffs them all, thanking them for their concern and continues his pacing of the tent. Its canvas walls are too thick and their voices inside too low for him to make anything out. At one point sometime in the middle of the night, the apprentice appears and dashes past him, face stricken and full of worry. Sidon lifts a hand to stop her, but she ducks away from him and disappears into the winding camp. She must return some other way, because he hears her voice around the other side of the tent, yelling something about finding what she’d been sent for. Sidon holds his head in his hands as he shivers in the night air.

It can’t end like this, he prays. It can’t, not when he was so close to having Link with him.

The situation doesn’t improve when dawn strikes. When they all pack up their temporary camp, the healer and his apprentice keep Link in a wagon near the end of their lumbering caravan. Sidon fights that decision, wanting Link to be safer at the front or at least in the middle. The healer, unafraid of Sidon’s position in their society, waves him back to the front of the traveling party and threatens him if he disturbs Link. No one has spoken to him like that since he’d been a teenager, barely coming up to an adult’s thigh. It shocks Sidon into obeying, and he mopes with the guards at the front. They try to cheer him up, regale him with stories and jokes, but he won’t have any of it. He can’t stop himself from turning his head around every mile or so, trying to make out the wagon holding the healer and his precious Link. Undeterred, he paces outside the healer’s tent once again when they make camp a day away from Lake Hylia. If Mipha were here, Link would be right as rain already. But even his own minor healing abilities would serve little use to Link. Helpless once again, Sidon waits for the invisible hand of fate to decide what’s to happen. He makes a resting place out of a few crates, stacking three so that he can lean against one and slumber.

A familiar, tiny hand brushing the back of his startles Sidon awake deep in the night. In a white gown that barely gives him any modesty, Link stands shivering by his side. 

“Link?” Sidon whispers, hands already out to cup the Hylian’s face. “Am I dreaming?” 

Link shakes his head with a smile, hair hanging in front of his ears swaying with the motion. Gently, Sidon cups his face and feels the sunburn on those cheeks grow warmer as he blushes. Sidon slips from the crates he’d sat on and kneels at Link’s feet. His stomach flips and whirls inside him, but he knows he must use soft, gentle touches on Link for now. There’s no telling what other injuries he’d suffered in the desert. Link shuffles close and escapes Sidon’s hands to tuck his face against his neck. Sidon’s arms scoop him up without thinking, holding him and taking in how he shivers. Sidon dives a hand through Link’s hair free of its normal ponytail. His little hands wiggle between their chests as Link holds on to him. He shudders again, and Sidon holds him all the tighter. 

“Riju gave you a note,” he whispers into a twitching ear. “I know she couldn’t tell you to run away, but that’s what happened, yes? You left to protect her oath?” 

Link nods and sighs into his neck, rubbing his mouth against Sidon’s skin in a not quite kiss. 

“I asked to see you before we left,” Sidon admits. “But Riju denied me, even denied allowing me to leave you a token of my affection.” He chuckles in Link’s blond hair, kissing an ear. “I think I understand, now. You were ahead of us the whole time, waiting to be found outside Gerudo territory.” 

A tiny hum against his neck is all Sidon gets. With Link in his arms again, Sidon has to wrangle all the emotions that have filled him up over the past few days. Knowing Link is his, that only Link can take that away, threatens to overflow him. It had all seemed like it was over, like the final page of a novel staring back at him. Destiny has guided them and made the impossible possible. Sidon bites at the inside of his cheek to make sure he's not dreaming. He wants to cry and yell for joy, wants to spin Link around in his arms and never let him go. But Link’s health is surely still a fragile thing. Instead, Sidon settles for gentle kisses to Link’s hair and his ear. 

“Oh, how I missed you,” Sidon nearly moans, rubbing the back of Link’s head with his clawless hand. “How I thought I’d always miss you, my dear Link. Please, stay with us for as long as you want. As long as you’ll have me?” 

A vulnerable sound that usually precedes a sob is muffled in Sidon’s neck. Sidon just holds Link and pets his hair, strokes his back as Link clings to him. When Link wiggles against his chest, Sidon relaxes his hold, allowing Link to take a step back. There are bandages on his hands, and Sidon is sure he felt more wrapped around Link’s chest just now. He opens his mouth to voice a worry, to ask how Link feels, but he doesn’t get the chance. Trembling hands grasp his head fins in a familiar gesture, pulling his head down as Link cranes up. Sidon bends without any resistance. He groans and holds Link by the waist as the little Hylian surges against his mouth. Link pours his hurt and joy into the kiss, panting frantically when they part only to dive together again. Sidon squashes Link to his chest and almost lifts the boy off his feet. Link laughs into their kiss as his feet do come free of the ground, kicking softly as Sidon holds the back of his head. He’d never noticed how Sidon’s hands fit him so well, cradling him and holding him so gently. Sidon quickly sets Link back down, though, too afraid of hurting him to do much more than this. Link huffs and pouts back on the ground. He still has Sidon’s fins in hand, ready to tug the prince down for more kisses. 

Sidon brushes their noses together before murmuring, “I’ll give you everything, my sweet, anything you want when we get home. I know you’ll love it there. At least… I hope you will.” 

Link snorts and yanks Sidon down for a few chaste kisses. Done with those he kisses Sidon’s cheek before letting him go. He grabs one of Sidon’s large hands in both of his and drags him towards the medic tent. 

“Are you sure?” Sidon glances at the tent while digging his heels in. “I don’t want to hurt you or get us in trouble with the healer. They are a prickly sort.” 

Giggling, Link gives his hand a tug to get him to follow. Sidon goes like a fool, maybe even a love-struck fool, but he goes all the same. The healer and his apprentice are nowhere to be found. Consequences be damned, Sidon decides. He’s a prince! He’s their prince. Link doesn’t even need to curl a finger at him when he climbs on the cot. Sidon curls around him, thankful that all the equipment in here is sized for Zoras and not tiny Hylians. Rather than tuck Link under his chin, Sidon squirms down and buries his face in Link’s chest. Link hums and the sound wraps around Sidon’s head, sinking into his brain and lulls him into a doze. The past two days have been nothing but misery and worry. He sleeps with Link curled up around his head, fingers trailing up and down the crest of his head. He dreams of all the things he’ll do with Link, all the puzzle pieces they’ll shape to rebuild Link’s life. And they’ll do it together.


End file.
